Do you mind? Alois x Hannah
by LeAlois
Summary: Hannah loved her cousin and she looked up to him. Alois loved his cousin, he saw her as a little sister. But then; Hannah grew up nice. Puberty hit Alois like a truck. Sex was not an act of pleasure, it's the ability to be so close to someone, so comfortable, so connected to the point where it's breathtaking and you can't take it. At this very moment, you're apart of them. -LeAlois
1. No really, do you mind?

At the ripe age of 14, Hannah had developed the body of a grown woman. Her breast were large, her waist was small, she had curves and a ass to match.

Letting out a sigh, Hannah stared out her bedroom window. She was waiting for Aunty Angela's black jeep to turn the corner.  
Just as she decided to give up and go take a nap, the black jeep turned the corner and pulled up infront of the 2 family house.

"Mommy! Aunty Angela is here!" Hannah yelled as she jumped up from her seat. She ran to the door and quickly opened it. She wasn't wearing shoes, so she stood on the stairs, waiting for Angela to get out of the jeep.

Instead, the passenger door opened and out clambered a flaxen haired youth wearing a grey hoodie, grey sweatpants and slippers.  
Hannah's eyes widened. "Alois!" She cried as she ran down the stairs. Out onto the sidewalk and into the street Hannah ran. Hannah threw herself onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Alois held out his hands and caught the 14 year old girl in his arms. They hugged for a few seconds, in quietness.  
"You smell so good." Hannah whispered as she took another sniff.  
"If you don't get off me." Alois released her, pushing her back a bit.  
Hannah giggled and smiled. "Wow, i haven't seen you in so long." She reached out and touched his arm. "You grew alot."  
Alois' did a quick look at her body, taking in her breast, curves and thick thighs. "You too.."  
Hannah smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Alois was her first cousin, Angela's biological son. He was 15, a year older than her. They were the closet of cousins since they were little. Angela and Mina always visited. each other, bringing their newborns, toddlers, chiren and eventual preteens and teenagers over the years.  
It was expected they would be close.

Angela closed the door to the jeep. "Alois get the bags won't you?" Angela held the keys out. "And find parking. Don't crash your fathers car please."  
Alois rolled his eyes and snatched the keys. "Claude isn't my father." He snapped.  
Angela sighed. "Alois please." She then hurried over to the front door.  
Mina, her sister, was standing there, with her arms outstretched.

Hannah rocked back forth on her heels. "You drive now Jim?" She teased.  
Alois let out a soft laugh. "A little. Wanna come with?"  
"Just don't kill me. I love life."

Alois grabbed the joystick and pushed it forward just as he pressed the gas. Hannah had one hand out the window ontop of the jeep hood. "Damn you should get your own whip." She said.  
Alois glanced at her then back at the road. "Yeah- I'm looking into a job at Banana Republic." He turned the corner.  
"When you do don't forget about me tho." Hannah giggled.  
Alois eased into a empty space and then pulled the joystick backwards. Then forwards as he eased on the gas a bit.

~â™¡~

After Alois parked the car they got the bags and walked back to Hannah's house and Mina let them in.  
"Did you dent someone's car?" Angela questioned as she took the keys from Alois.  
"No." Alois handed her her pocketbook and her tote full of clothing.  
"Alright go say Hi to Mina." Angela waved him off and turned back to whatever she was doing.

"Aww Alois you grew so much!" Mina cried as she hugged her nephew.  
"You too." Alois smiled, squeezing her tight.  
Mina pulled back. "Ah! Are you calling me old?"  
"No!" Alois' eyes widened and he pulled away. "I would never ever-"  
Mina laughed and slapped his shoulder. "Don't worry, black doesn't crack." She smiled. "Go spend time with Hannah before she dies in that corner."  
Alois nervously laughed. "Okay."

...

"Damn i ain't see you in wow long." Hannah nudged him. "Happy late birthday."  
Alois glanced up from scrolling. "Thanks. You grew alot. Last time I saw you, you were a stick." He chuckled dryly.  
Hannah rolled her eyes. "You just never payed attention. I've always been like this." Hannah snorted and watched his newsfeed.  
Alois' Facebook was always lit for some reason. Cute girls, Tumblr pictures, Relationship goals, fights, pranks etc, etc.  
Alois chortled, letting air out of his nose. "Am I supposed to look at your body when I'm here or spend time with you?" Alois glanced at her. "Because I can do both now that you're all grown up."  
Hannah gently blushed. "Don't play yourself."  
"No, really. Do you mind?" Alois turned off his phone and turned to face her.  
Hannah stared at her cousin for a second. Not at him, but at him. She'd never noticed his strong jawline or his blue eyes. Or that stubborn cowlick.  
A soft blush grew on her cheeks.  
"No..If I can stare at yours.." she answered.  
Alois bit his bottom lip. "Right now?" He asked in a low, gentle tone.  
Hannah didn't know why she nodded. Was it because of his tone? Or was it because he was cute? Or maybe...she was curious?

Alois took his sweater off. He was wearing a black t-shirt. He took that off too.  
Hannah bit her lip. He was ripped. Last time she saw his stomach last summer, he was as flat and basic as any 14 year old.

"You can touch.." Alois smirked. "Only if I can." He leaned back, giving her a better view.  
Hannah caught herself. What was she doing? This was her cousin. She grew up with him!  
But then..  
She was curious. He already had his top off. She was already feeling a bit..turned on.  
It wouldn't hurt.

She reached out and touched his abdomen, running her hand over his ripped stomach.  
Alois took that as a "Yes". He reached out and placed a hand on her breast. Hannah paused. He gave her breast a soft squeeze.  
Hannah sighed and continued to feel him up just as he did her.

Alois switched breast, squeezing and rubbing. He was getting curious too. He wanted know if her areolas were light or dark, big or small?  
Hannah bit her lip and ran her hand in a circular motion over his stomach. Why did it feel good when someone else touched your breast but when she did, she didn't feel anything?

"Aren't you gonna take it off?" Alois quizzed as he arched a blonde eyebrow.  
"My bra?" Hannah asked as she stopped.  
"Unless you stuffed it." Alois shrugged.  
Hannah rolled her eyes and quickly took off her hoodie. She then took off her purple slinglet and tossed it. She was wearing a black lace bra.  
She took that off too.  
Alois gazed at his cousin's breast. They were big and perky with big dark areolas.  
They were soft too.  
Hannah's cheeks lit up with a blush as she gazed down at his hand, how it clutched her breast and squeezed.  
It felt good.

"That feels.." Hannah trailed off into silence. She leaned back, allowing him to feel her breast.  
"Good?" Alois questioned as he began to rub her nipple between his thumb and index.  
Hannah nodded, biting her lip.

Quietness enveloped the room. It was a bit awkward.  
Both knew it to be wrong, but they figured it wouldn't hurt.  
Hannah had grown up nice.  
Puberty hit Alois like a truck.

Hannah finally broke the silence, saying: "How many bodies do you have?"  
"If I told you that then you'd feel some type of way." Alois chuckled as he began to play with her other nipple.  
Hannah rolled her eyes. "Come on, I'm not that petty."  
Alois stared at her for a second. Then he asked: "How many do you have? You're the biggest underage Facebook tease."  
Hannah bashfully smiled. "None. You think i could sneak boys up here when mommy's not home?" Hannah sighed. "My neighbors are nosey as fuck."  
"Five." Alois said flatly. "And you're a virgin? Looking like that? Hmm, okay." He said with the slightest hint of sarcasm.  
Hannah rolled her eyes for the hundredth time since he'd arrived. "Atleast I have what half of these girls out here don't, my virginity." Hannah made a 'Pop' sound with her tongue and tilted her head and pursed her lips.  
Alois let out a soft laugh and shook his head. He didn't answer her but instead kept feeling up her breast.

"So does it really stand up?" Hannah questioned curiously.  
"Weren't you just preaching about being a saint?" Alois teased as he arched his brow at her.  
Hannah rolled her eyes again. "You really gonna be like that?" She slapped his ripped stomach. "C'mon lemme see."  
"Trade for trade." Alois smirked.  
Hannah made that 'Pop' sound again. "You acting like your in my Dm's. Damn Alois you tryna get some nudes?"  
"That's just how I negotiate." Alois gently laughed and bit his lip. "Only if you send them to my phone after."  
Hannah liked the way he laughed and bit his lip, like he was being sexy without even trying.  
"Can I just see your dick?" Hannah asked flatly.  
"Do you have to be so loud?" Alois asked as he reached down to his grey sweats. His long nimble fingers pushed the front down to reveal navy blue boxers. He reached in and pulled out his dick.  
Atleast a shade darker than his actual tone, his tip peeked out of the foreskin, thick, around 5-6 inches and it was slightly hard.  
Hannah stared in awe. She'd never seen a dick in person. Sure she saw them on Facebook when boys got exposed, but most of them looked scary as if they'd jump out of her phone and-.  
Hannah didn't know why her body reacted the way it did, her nipples got hard without being rubbed and she felt a pang of pleasure travel from her stomach down between her legs. She didn't know why it looked so tasty, so good. Maybe because she actually knew Alois?

"Wow.." she uttered.  
Alois wiggled his brow. "I try." He chuckled dryly. "It's your turn."  
Hannah snapped out of her awe. She got up and pulled down her ripped jeans. With Alois' eyes on her, she pulled down her blue panties down and stepped out of them.

Hannah shyly crossed her legs and put her hands over her chastity. "Don't make fun of me." She said softly. "It's ugly okay?"  
Alois rolled his eyes. "No it's not. It actually looked cute before you covered it."  
Hannah bit her lip. "But..it's so.."  
Alois tilted his head; not amused by her childishness.  
Hannah sighed and got back on her bed. She faced him and leaned back, opening her legs.

Alois had seen other vaginas, some had dog ears, no lips or odd clits.  
He reached out and pushed her legs further apart.  
It was a shade or two darker than her actual tone, plump lips that curved in as it reached her pernium, showing her small hole and she was hairless except for what she'd missed as she shaved.

"See? You're fine." Alois devilishly smiled at her. "It looks intriguing.."  
Hannah blushed and closed her legs a bit. "D-Do you wanna touch it?"  
Alois reached out and ghosted his index over her lips. He dipped his index between her lips and into her hole.  
Hannah bit her lip and opened her legs to see what he was doing. She couldn't really feel his finger but she knew he pushed it inside.  
He moved his finger around a bit. Then he added his middle finger and began to pump them in and out of her.  
Hannah let out a soft whine.  
Alois began flick his fingers up and down, assaulting her tight walls.  
Hannah shut her eyes and curled her toes.  
Alois softly laughed and began to pump his fingers in and out of her as he flicked them up and down. The way his fingers looked, pushing aside her plump lips, going in and out of her. Most of all, the contrast in tones turned him on even more.  
It only made Alois wonder how his dick would look if he traded places.

Hannah made odd sounds, grunts and whines. Her walls tightened and she cried out.  
Transparent-white liquid leaked out of her onto the bed.

"That must've did a number on you." Alois pulled his finger out of her. It was coated in her vaginal fluids, creamy and runny.  
Hannah let out a sigh, her chest heaving. When she did it, she never came. But why did she cum when he did it? Was it because of his blue eyes? His strong jawline? His skilled fingers?  
Maybe It was because it was Alois.

"That felt amazing." Hannah sighed as she tossed her head back.  
"That? Wait till you get the rest." Alois licked his index finger slowly.  
Hannah arched her eyebrow at him. "The rest?" She quizzed. Then it hit her. "Alois no, we're cousins!"  
Alois shrugged. "Being cousins didn't matter when you let me touch your breast or finger you. It didn't matter when you came on my hand."  
Hannah blushed and looked away. "But I'm a virgin..I'm only 14.." She mumbled softly. Her points were futile. She knew they were cousins when she let him touch her breast and do other things.  
But why did he turn her on so much? Maybe it was because of the different features and foreign unexplored map?

"You can trust me..I won't hurt you.." Alois placed a hand on her knee, looking into her sapphire eyes.  
Hannah looked at him and let out and soft laugh. "I trust you..." She smirked. "Can I get the rest tonight?"  
Alois gently laughed and nodded. "Definitely."

~â™¡~

The day was long enough. With the night on their minds the entire time.  
Watching T.v. was a bore. Watching Hannah do her makeup proved to be fun. Getting his own makeup done was even better. Play fighting just ended in awkward moments.  
Finally the night came. Angela slept with Mina and Alois obviously slept with Hannah in her room.

Hannah tried to be prepared. She took off all her clothes and put a towel under her.  
The fact that he was her cousin, that this was wrong, made Hannah want it more.  
Alois ran his hand over her thick thigh, pulling it up onto his waist.  
Their blue eyes met and locked.

Hannah's mouth opened in a gasp as she felt his girth bearing down on her and stretching her out. It hurt so much.  
Alois didn't even give her a warning. He smirked and kissed her neck.

"S-Stop!" Hannah cried out as she dug her nails into his back.  
Alois didn't stop, he enveloped her lips in a kiss. By the time he was fully in, tears beaded in Hannah's eyes.  
He hadn't even started moving and she could feel herself leaking.

Alois broke the kiss and placed another one on her jawline. Slowly but surely he began to move his hips. Hannah let out pained whimpers, her eyes sealed shut.  
She was tight and wet, he easily slipped in and out. The faint smell of blood hung in the air.

"Nngh..Unngh.." Hannah whimpered. The pain slowly turned to pleasure. Hannah's toes curled as she took it. The dull ache was worth it every time he hit home base.  
She cried out in pleasure, only to have her cousin clamp his hand over her mouth.  
Alois buried his nose in her neck, grunting with every slam.  
Alois rolled off of her, leaving her laying there for a second. He pushed off the covers simply because they were bothering him.  
Grabbing her waist, he pulled her onto her side, into his embrace.  
With one hand under her breast the other clutching her side, Alois penetrated her for the second time that night.  
Hannah tightened her muscles, her toes curling as he assaulted her in the most lovely way.  
She didn't mind that he was being rough, she liked rough. He gave it to her hard, and she loved it.  
He made her eyes roll back and her mouth drool.

Hannah wouldn't have it any other way.


	2. The Daddy Kink

2 Years Later...

"Jesus, she looks like a STD waiting to happen." Alois swiped at her screen. "How dare you show me that ugly bitch?"  
Hannah rolled her eyes. "Cause I'm your undercover FBI agent." Hannah swiped back to the picture. "This is bitch that's been liking all your photos."

Alois rose an eyebrow. "She need to go somewhere with her yellow hair. The fuck?" Alois snatched her phone began to swipe through the gallery. "But I ain't gone lie, she has a fat ass."

"Implants. She got them last year."Hannah quipped. "And how cringey is she? Barbie Bitch Lizzy?" Hannah scoffed.

"All she needs is a good ass whooping. I'll give it to her if you don't wanna do it." Alois sniffed and glanced at his cousin.

"I'll gladly do it if she wants to get crazy when you confront her." Hannah swiped at the screen. "I don't like bitches like that."

"Ugh, me either." Alois tosses to the phone to the side. "Bring your fat ass over here."

"But wait- weren't we Facebook stalking?'" Hannah gently giggled as she unwrapped the towel from her waist.

"I'm tired of looking at artificial bitches." Alois sighed and took off his sweater.  
Hannah caught it when he threw it at her and she set it down on 'the clothing chair'.  
Hannah crawled ontop of him and lazily sat on his stomach. "Sometimes I wonder if you ever liked women." She said as she ran his hands over her chest.  
"That's confidential." Alois reached up and pushed her bra up, her breast came bouncing out.  
"Even for me?" Hannah cooed softly. Alois let out a dry chuckle and began to fondle her breast.  
"Even for you." He affirmed.  
Hannah softly giggled and leaned back. She wasn't wearing any underwear.  
"I shaved my strip off just for you." Hannah hummed.  
Alois' eyes wondered between her legs. "I thought you'd never grant my wish."  
Hannah flipped her hair. "Anything for you Jim.." She hummed.

Hannah rolled off of him and onto her back on the bed next to him. She pulled her bra up over her head and tossed it. "I hope your mom doesn't walk in on us again. I haven't seen you in so long." Hannah gently sighed as she squeezed her breast.

"Because you were so loud last time." Alois chuckled and got ontop of her. He put her legs over his shoulder, placing a kiss on one of her calves.

"You're going to come up for Christmas too?" Hannah questioned as she massaged her breast.  
"Only if I can sleep in your room again." Alois lamented. "Shut your big boobed ass up." Alois snickered.  
"I got an ass to match muthafucka." Hannah giggled as she got comfortable.

Alois teased her a bit, rubbing himself on her clit. Then he pushed himself in and immediately Hannah tensed up. Alois kept pushing himself in until he was balls deep inside of her.

"You've gotten bigger Daddy." Hannah sighed gently as she reached down between her legs and felt around.  
"And you haven't been fucked in a year." Alois said in a low tone.  
"I like to keep it tight for you." Hannah whispered.

Alois bit his lip and began to piston his hips back and forth. Almost immediately Hannah softly moaned. Alois began to stab her, pushing himself in quickly and pulling out.  
Hannah was getting wetter and wetter, soaking the bed under her.

"That feels so fucking g-good." Hannah moaned deeply.  
"Shh." Alois began to speed up the pace.  
Hannah cried out and arched her back. "H-Hah!"  
Alois leaned over her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Alois clamped a hand over her mouth, but he didn't slow down.  
Hannah squirmed under him, her body tensing and relaxing.

They stared into each others eyes, Hannah's eyes were watering and his own held smugness.  
Hannah tossed her head back let out a long drawn out moan as she orgasmed, completely soaking her favourite purple blanket.

Alois didn't stop. He liked when she whined and begged him to stop. Hannah's chest heaved and her watering eyes spilled over.  
Alois slowed the pace, sinking himself in deep and then speeding up then repeating the process.

"S-Stop, It hurts." Hannah said breathlessly.  
"What?" Alois taunted as he sped up the pace.  
"Alois-" Hannah sniffed.  
"What's the magic word?" Alois teased.  
"P-Please," Hannah swallowed.  
"Daddy."  
Alois obeyed her orders and stopped. When he pulled himself out, vaginal fluids folllwed.  
He began to jack himself off. Alois let out a low moan. After a few tight pumps he came between her legs.

"Alois? Hannah? Mina wants you guys to run to the store."

"Oh shit-" Both cousins looked at each other in panick.  
Alois yanked the purple blanket from under Hannah and layed next to her, pulling the covers over them.

"Yo get your dick off my ass." Hannah whispered.  
"Shut the fuck up dumbass." Alois whisper-snapped.  
He wrapped his arms around her waist and closed his eyes.  
"Listen baby-dick-" Hannah didn't get to finish.

The door opened and in came Alois' mother.


	3. Aunty Mina's baby

"So what are you getting?" Mina quizzed as she held the 50 dollar bill in her hand.  
"Chicken Foot, Cucumber, Red and green peppers and Vinegar." Hannah listed as she reached for the money.  
Mina held it out of her grip. "And if Alois wants something don't be afraid to buy it." Mina then handed the money over.  
Hannah nodded and put the money in her phone case. She glanced at her cousin. He stood there looking at her with a innocent smile.

Alois loved aunty Mina, she always babied him. "You heard the woman~." Alois hummed as he pulled his coat closer to himself.  
"Shut yer skunt." Hannah snapped as she bent down and tossed him his black matte timberlands.  
"I don't have a skunt. You do." Alois chuckled as he slid his feet into his feet.  
"Language Alois! Don't make me wring your ear!" Angela quipped from the table.  
Hannah laughed and rolled her eyes.  
Alois rolled his eyes and mocked her.  
Hannah slid her feet into her adidas slippers and zipped up her magneta coat.

"Wait- you're crazy if you're wearing socks and slippers outside." Alois pulled out his phone.  
"And? This bitch is a winter baby." Hannah hummed as she smoothed it. "My belly look flat?" She quizzed.  
Alois glanced up at her then back at his phone. "Yo get the fuck out the house." He turned her around and shoved her.  
"Skunt? Do you have to man handle me like this?" Hannah sniffed and put her hands on her tummy.  
Alois let out a dry chuckle and held his phone above them at Selfie angle.

"Ehh! I'm here in Brooklyn with my baby! My buxton backdam! My cousin~! Say Hi!" Alois said enthusiastically.  
Hannah glanced up the camera. "Hi." She said flatly.  
Alois frowned. "You'se a fucking lie. You know you can get loud!" Alois shoved her.  
Hannah broke out into a shameless twerk right there on the sidewalk. "This is Buxton backdam~!" She cheered as she looked back at it.  
"Get it! Ooh! Ooh! Throw it an circle! Slow it down to the floor!"

...

"My vagina hurts." Hannah said as she watched her cousin reach for the vinegar.  
"And I'm still basking in afterglow." Alois chuckled as he looked for the cheapest vinegar.  
Hannah shifted her weight. "What the heck do you do in California when you aren't here?" Hannah questioned.  
Alois picked up a glass bottle of vinegar and put it in the basket. "School? The fuck?" He laughed and kicked the basket along. "I also work and sleep and eat and breathe." Alois added.

"Same cuz." Hannah sighed. She glanced at him then nudged him. "You're literally the only thing I look towards. I wait all year for you to come and last year was so fucking long and lonely without you."  
Alois looked up from the list. "Maybe if your ass wasn't so loud my mom wouldn't have had to throw my ass in Juvenile detention and therapy." He nudged her. "You're my favorite cousin, I'm not gonna lie. You can be a bitch sometimes but," Alois gagged. "I love you."  
Hannah rolled her eyes and blushed. "Jesus- I can still remember the look on their faces when they walked in." Hannah gently giggled.  
"And I was balls deep in you 'bout to bust a nut. I can still feel her wringing my ear." Alois grabbed a plastic bag and filled three cucumbers into it.  
"I can still feel those tawa lashes." Hannah shivered. "Mommy was really mad."

"The way you were crying though-" Alois snickered.  
Hannah rolled her eyes. "Tawa lashes hurt! But you wouldn't know since your mom insist on non-physical punishments."  
Alois whistled. "Cause she knows I'll slap the shit out of her. Dad won't even care, he beats her too." Alois shrugged.  
They got online and waited until their turn.  
After that they split the bags, three each and began walking home.

"Where's my change?" Mina held out her hand.  
"There was no change." Hannah said flatly. "And you owe me 5 dollars." Hannah added.  
"Oh shut your skunt." Mina waved Hannah off. "The amount of food you'll eat this thanksgiving will surpass five dollars."  
Hannah pouted. "But mommy I wanna buy a new phonecase."  
"Hannah, please." Mina waved her off.  
Hannah rolled her eyes and unzipped her coat and put it on the rack.  
"Phonecase or dildo?" Alois teased from behind her.  
Hannah elbowed him. "You're trying to get my ass beat aren't you?"  
"I mean; I've got five dollars if you want it." Alois hummed as he walked around her.  
"Give it." Hannah said as she tucked her hair into a messy bun.  
"Pagaley." Alois chuckled. "I meant on my credit card."  
"Insult me one more time." Hannah snapped as she shoved his head.

...

"The jackrabbit 5000?" Alois quizzed as he stared at her laptop.  
"It's supposed to vibrate." Hannah commented as she read the info.  
"Dam Hannah." Alois remarked with cockney accent.  
"Well what am i supposed to do when you aren't here?" Hannah giggled and pressed 'Purchase'.  
"I always thought you had long fingers." Alois sighed as he rolled onto his side.  
Hannah snickered and closed her laptop. It would be here around the 30th.  
She turned onto her side and occupied herself by staring at her cousin. Hannah reached up and ran and hand through his loose blonde hair.  
"Can I braid your hair?" Hannah asked curiously as she pulled a strand down.  
"Only if you take it out when you're done." Alois rolled onto his back and stared up at her ceiling. "I have to fart." He said flatly.  
Hannah rolled off the bed and went over to her vanity. She grabbed a small comb and some hair grease.

"I actually thought this would hurt." Alois commented as he looked around her room.  
"Why would it?" Hannah chorlted and shook her head. "Damn Alois you can't keep your head bent?"  
"Sorry." Alois sighed as he bent his head once again. "But when you get your hair done and shit, it looks so tight and painful."  
"Beauty is pain." Hannah quipped. "And do you wanna come with me to the hairsalon tomorrow?" Hannah finished off the first braid and then added grease to his scalp.  
Alois clicked on his phone then clicked it off. "Yeah sure. Mom smd aunty Mina will probably send my ass back and forth if I stay here."  
"She's always getting on my nerves, always fucking up my mood." Hannah grumbled.  
Alois exhaled. "Who? Aunty Mina? Noo."  
"Please, you don't live with the woman all year round." Hannah added more hair as she went. "Aunty Angela sounds more welcoming."  
Alois scoffed. "You'd clock her with all of that nagging. Ontop of that, she has these bouts of depression. One minute she's sulking and the next she's at my school picking me up for a mother-son day." Alois opened his phone and lazily scrolled through his Facebook newsfeed.  
He got 56 likes on the video he filmed with Hannah.

"So what are you doing with your hair?" Alois questioned.  
"I don't know. Whatever 200 dollars can do. Maybe poetic justics braids." Hannah shrugged. "Maybe I'll just get goddess braids."  
"Poetic justice braids? Goddess braids? Uh, enlighten my white ass about these hairstyles." Alois tucked his feet under himself and stared out the window.  
Hannah laughed and wheezed. "Poetic justice braids are big box braids and goddess braids are like, large corn rows."  
Alois raised his eyebrows. "What's so funny?" He inquired.  
"'Enlighten my white ass about these hairstyles.' Why would you say that?" Hannah held her stomach as she wheezed.  
"Well because I'm not acquainted with female hairstyles." Alois shrugged. "And I'm definitely not acquainted with the African culture of hairstyles for that matter."

Hannah snickered as she finished off the last braid. She added grease to his scalp and then did his edges with edge controller and a toothbrush.  
Hannah gave him a mirror and sat back to admire her work.

"Ooh!" Alois made a 'pop' sound with his mouth. "My edges though and the fuck did you do with my hair?" Alois felt his hair as he held the mirror up. "Are these corn rows?"  
Hannah nodded. "You know i had to slay." She hummed.  
"Let's take a picture because I like it." Alois clicked on his phone and swiped up, opening the camera.

Trap Queen played as Alois held the camera at selfie angle. He made a cute pout and patted his head. Hannah was next to him, waving like an idiot.  
The camera shook.  
Alois' hair was tussled and loose. He bit his lip and winked at the camera, his sparkling blue orbs grabbing attention.  
Hannah flipped her hair and pouted, her lips red and eyebrows slayed.

...

"You behaving yourself?" Mina asked as she dished out food onto a plate.  
"My grades are good." Alois shrugged. "And yeah."  
"Good, Good. You're aunty's baby and I don't want you to let my hand fall okay?" Mina paused. "Do you eat curry?"  
Alois shook his head. "No." He said politely.  
"Just try. You got skinnier." Mina said as she dished out some curry into the side of the plate full with MacNCheese and Fry chicken.

"Mommy! I want roti!" Hannah whined from the table.  
"Come get it, don't tickle your luck girl." Mina snapped as she gave Alois his plate.  
"But you're giving Alois food!" Hannah whined.

Mina cupped Alois' face and kissed his forehead. "If you want seconds just come dish it out."  
Alois nodded. He felt all sweet inside. Aunty Mina was like a loving granny.  
He turned and grabbed a roti from the microwave and walked off.

Hannah picked at her leftover curry when Alois plopped beside her.  
"My fuckin god." Alois sighed. "When i leave I'm gonna be fat as fuck. You want my curry?" He asked as he hands her the roti.  
"Do I?" Hannah used her spoon to take it from his plate. "And you're a fuckin twig."  
"Yeah, but Twig is preferred by the girls." Alois chuckled before he began to shovel MacNCheese into his mouth.  
"Do you have sex when you're not here?" Hannah quizzed as he sucked on her curry covered fingers.  
"No." Alois picked at his fry chicken. "You think I'm gonna stick my dick in every bitch I meet?" Alois pushed a piece of chicken in his mouth. "I get oral."  
"I thought you got hoes." Hannah teased.  
"Ya, but I don't fuck them. They suck my dick so I can keep interest in them." Alois dropped a clean chicken bone on his plate.  
"I swear they'll gang up on your ass one day."

"Oh my god. Aunty Mina wants to pig me." Alois groaned as he fell onto her bed.  
"You could have said 'no'." Hannah sat in her computer chair.  
"But that's aunty Mina! I can't say no to her." Alois rolled onto his side and hugged one of Hannah's pillows.  
Hannah shook her head.  
"It's like you love my mom more than your own."  
"You got that right. I hope she adopts my ass." Alois affirmed.

Hannah squealed and clapped. "Oh my god! You living with me all year!" Hannah squealed once more. "And we can do everything together!"  
Alois sighed and closed his eyes. "I just hope she doesn't use the tawa on me." He mumbled. He felt itis taking him over.  
"You? You're her baby! She probably would." Hannah chorlted and came over to the bed. She lay next to him and pulled a new clean blue blanket over them.  
"Remind me not to piss her off." Alois let out a small laugh. He shifted and put his arm under her breast.  
"I will." Hannah sighed.  
She felt Itis taking her over too.


	4. A Wee Warrior

Hannah gently giggled then let out a sigh. She ran her hands through his hair and tossed her head back. Her toes curled and she arched her back.  
"Mmnn..right there.." Hannah moaned.  
Alois dug his nails into her stomach then trailed down to her waist. His face was buried between her legs, eating his unbeknownst breakfast.  
Hannah moaned and moved her hips, electricity running up her spine.  
"H-hah, fuck, clean your plate!" She tugged at his hair.  
Alois swirled his tongue around her rosebud clitorus and then submerged his tongue in her opening, bobbing his head back and forth as he tongued her. He exhaled and then began eat her in a ravenous manner, sucking at her lips and teasing her clit.  
When she reached her limit, he swallowed every single drop and licked his lips.

"Wanna take a shower together?" Alois asked as he wiped his mouth.  
Hannah's chest was heaving. She nodded. "Mhm."

The door was locked and their clothing were on the floor.  
The water was warm and rained down on them, soaking their bodies.

Alois softly moaned, running a hand through his hair. He didn't dare look down. The way her mouth looked, sliding up and down his cock was enough to throw him over the edge.  
Hannah innocently looked up at her cousin as she bobbed her head back and forth. She let him go with a 'pop' and then beat his cock against her tongue. Then she took him back in, hallowing her cheeks.

"Jesus- where'd you learn to suck cock?" Alois fell back against the slick wall, looking down at her.  
Her sapphires looked up at him, a mischievous look about them.  
Hannah detached her mouth and sighed. She began to pump his cock, tightening her hand with every pump.  
Hannah lapped at his tip before she began to suck him off again. She closed her eyes and contently bobbed her head back and forth.

"H-Hannah!" Alois moaned aloud. With a groan, he let it all go. Hannah smiled and kissed the tip of his cock.  
Then she opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue, his semen falling onto the shower floor.

~â™¡~

Alois wore a lazy white t-shirt and grey sweatpants with his black matte timberlands and his black coat.  
Hannah wore the same lazy outfit with her purple uggs and magenta coat.

"Where are you two going?" Angela questioned as she stepped infront of them.  
"The hairsalon. Can Alois come with me aunty?" Hannah asked curiously.  
Angela stared at the two for a minute.  
She still didn't trust them together, but Alois begged and begged to come up for thanksgiving.  
"Yes, just be back before dark." She sighed and walked off.

"Are there any dogs around here?" Alois questioned as they strolled.  
"No." Hannah glanced at him. "You afraid of dogs?"  
"I don't like them." Alois shrugged.  
"Cats are better." Hannah chuckled.  
"Way better." Alois agreed.

The hairsalon wasn't full, but all eyes flew to Alois as soon as he came in behind Hannah.  
He raised his eyebrows and took a seat in one of the chairs and stared at Hannah as she made negotiations.

"Poetic justice braids are 150 and up." The hairstylist with fiery red hair infromed.  
"And the goddess braids?" Hannah questioned.  
"10 dollars per braid."  
Hannah paused to think.  
"How long would Poetic justice braids take?" Hannah questioned.  
"3-4 hours."  
Hannah sighed. "Just give me a wash & set and some soft curls." Hannah handed the hairstylist 30 dollars.

The hairstylist motioned to Alois. She raised her eyebrows and looked between the two.  
Alois rolled his eyes and occupied himself with candycrush.  
Hannah laughed and shook her head. "That's my cousin. He's visiting for thanksgiving." Hannah took off her hat. Her long hair came spilling out.

"I brought my own shampoo and conditioner."

It was a bore. Waiting for Hannah to get her hair done was excruciatingly boring. He nearly fell alseep and his phone was nearly dead.  
Hannah was getting her hair curled at the current moment, the smell of Coconut and Pineapple conditioner and burning hair filling the area.

"I have to go home and get my charger." Alois sighed as he stood and popped his joints.  
Hannah glanced up at him. "Can you get me food?" She asked.  
"From the store or home?" Alois stuffed his phone in his pocket.  
"Either." Hannah shrugged.  
"Ok. Be right back." Alois spun on his heel and clambered out of the shop.

"Alois? Where's Hannah?" Mina questioned, looking up from the game of cards her she and her sister, Angela were playing.  
"At the hairsalon. I came to get my charger." Alois said as he climbed the stairs.  
"Well hurry back. I don't like when Hannah's down there alone. Those boys are despicable." Mina dealt a king.  
Angela giggled an dealt a Ace.  
"Okay aunty." Alois rounded the corner and walked up the hall to Hannah's room. He sighed and fell face first onto her bed.

"Ooh. It looks nice." Hannah fluffed the curls and smiled into the mirror.  
The hairstylist sprayed PINK into her hair and took off the shawl.  
Hannah giggled and flipped her hair.  
"Thanks." She smiled and gave the hairstylist a 10 dollar tip.  
Hannah glanced around for Alois, but he wasn't back yet. She'd figured the sisters had sent him to the store.

Hannah grabbed her coat and slung it on. She just wanted to get home and eat. She was so hungry.  
Hannah felt amazing, just getting her hair done. So she didn't duck her head when she walked past groups.  
She strolled past as if she were BeyoncÃ©.

"Ay, mami lemme holla at you!"

Hannah glanced up and shyly smiled. "No thanks." She kept it pushing.

"Aw, don't be like that. I really wanna talk to you." The teen approached Hannah. He was tall and hansome with a fade.  
Hannah sped up. "But i dont wanna talk to you." She said flatly.  
"Come on baby-" He caught Hannah by her waist and pulled her closer.

"Get off me! I don't know you!" Hannah screamed, pushing him away.  
"Man get your ugly ass out of my face, fucking slut." He snapped as he shoved her.  
"You weren't saying that two seconds ago you thug!" Hannah snapped.  
He rose his hand and slapped Hannah clear across her face. He shoved her.  
"Shut up and get out of my face!" He barked.  
Hannah stared at him, tears welling in her eyes. She held her cheek and stomped off, violently panting.

Alois swung his charger as he walked back to the hairsalon. In his other hand he had a slice of pizza in a paper bag.  
Hannah rounded the corner, quickly walking and holding her cheek. She didn't even see him, she kept her vision trained on the sidewalk.  
Alois stepped in her path and grabbed her hand from her cheek. She had a bad wilt.  
"What happened? Why are you crying?" He asked as he tried to get her to look up at him.  
Hannah was sniffling and blubbering. "I-I-I.." She hiccuped. "He s-slapped me c-cause I didn't w-want him to-touching me." Hannah looked down and covered her cheek again.  
Her jaw was aching.  
"What? Who?" Alois grabbed her hands away from her face, forcing her to look up. "Show me."

...

"So I slapped the bitch and she runs off crying!" He laughed. One of his friend's clapped his back.  
"Probably a wittle virgin!" Someone cooed.

"Aye mate!" Alois was briskly approaching, Hannah lingering behind him.  
Alois stomped right up to him. "So what's up? You wanna hit a female? Hit me!" Alois snapped, staring into his eyes.  
He looked down at Alois. He scoffed. "You better fuck off before I slap you and your bitch again." He laughed and glanced at his friends.  
"Listen you fugly piece of shit, I'm all for the ladies but when a woman says no," Alois cracked his knuckles. "Especially when it's my little sister, IT MEANS NO." Alois ripped off his coat and tossed it at Hannah. Then he turned around and socked the taller teen, hard.

Hannah winced at the sick 'Crack' that echoed.

The teen cracked Alois one right in the cheek. He grabbed Alois' collar and balled it up and punched Alois again. Alois blindly swung his fist, aiming at the others face.

Hannah watched in panic. She didn't wanna interfere, because if she did that, the girls with them would surely deal with her.

'Crack'  
He let Alois go and staggered back. Alois spat out blood and landed a blow in the others stomach. He fell on his ass.  
Alois took his chance.  
Alois grabbed the others collar and stood over him, pummeling his face in. Blow after blow.  
"SLAP! MY! FUCKING! SISTER?!" Alois yanked his collar and punched him again.

"Get it! Get it! Kick his balls!" Hannah cheered. She jumped up and down in excitement.

Alois balled his collar up and yanked it again. "When you see her," Alois moved aside and pointed to Hannah. "Don't even breathe in her direction. Or else you'll see my happy ass again. Is that clear?" Alois yanked his collar.  
The teen swallowed and nodded, his eye swollen and his lip busted.  
"Good, now I'm gonna bust ya ass some more and you better be thankful I'm on probation." Alois punched him again. And again. And again. And again.

Hannah giggled and cheered as she watched. She'd never seen her cousin get violently before! He didn't seem like the type to actually put his hands on someone.

"Now get the fuck up and go get your mommy. Bet I'll knock her ass out too." Alois spat on the other teen and let him go.  
Alois sniffed and wiped the blood from his nose.  
Fucking someone up was a two way street.

"Are you okay?" Hannah questioned as she handed him his coat.  
Alois sniffed but didn't answer. He took his coat and walked off.  
Hannah glanced at the unconscious teen and walked off, following her cousin home.

No doubt they wouldn't hear the end of this.


	5. The Thinkabouts

Alois stared at his busted lip in the mirror. It had healed a bit since yesterday. He sighed and cleaned it with alcohol and then applied Vaseline on his lips.  
Sighing, he came out the bathroom and sauntered to the living room where Angela was calling his probation officer.

He took a seat next to Hannah in the one-seater near the window.  
Hannah automatically leaned on him and cuddled close. "So you're leaving?" She whispered.  
"I don't know yet." Alois answers solemnly.  
"I don't want you to leave." Hannah sniffed. "I'm gonna miss you like crazy."  
"I'll miss you more." Alois leaned his head on Hannah's. "I can't wait to turn 18." Alois mumbled.  
"Then you can adopt me and I'll live with you." Hannah gently giggled. "We'll have so much fun. Plus I'm turning 17 in December~."  
"Adopt you? You can visit-" Alois chuckled and shook his head.  
"Aww. I'll wake you up every morning in my own way." Hannah teased.

Thankfully they were whispering, so Mina nor Angela could hear them.

"And we can do whatever we want~." Hannah hummed.  
"Like?" Alois inquired in a knowing tone.  
"I guess you'll have to find out." Hannah hummed.

"Yes, alright." Angela hung up and gave Alois a hard look.  
Alois casually stared back at her.

"You are lucky this time." Angela began. "But the next time you slip up it's back to juvenile detention." Angela sighed. "Honestly, all you had was one more month and you had to go do something stupid."  
"Angie! That thug slapped Hannah! That's his cousin- what is she supposed to do? Call the police?" Mina scoffed and rolled her eyes.  
"Yes! Thats exactly what he was supposed to do! You don't go around beating people up.." Angela sighed in a exasperated manner.  
"You didn't have to call!" Mina snapped.  
"I had to! The only reason they let him leave California was under the circumstances that he call every night at 8 and I'm supposed to tell them if he slips up, okay? I'm sorry but I had to!" Angela got up and walked off, not wanting anymore of this discussion.

Mina sighed. She glanced at the two teens. "I made cookies if you guys want any." She got up and sauntered into the kitchen.

"Oh my god." Hannah sighed. "You're not leaving."  
Alois exhaled and closed his eyes. "I'm not.." He opened his eyes. "But now I want cookies."

...

"I love you." Hannah whispered.  
"I love you too.." Alois sighed contentedly.  
"I love you more." Hannah quipped.  
"I loved you first." Alois gave her ass a squeeze and let out a sigh.  
Hannah kissed Alois' cheek. "Can I ask you something?" She whispered.  
"Anything." Alois answered.  
"You won't ever go away and leave me?" Hannah questioned softly.  
"Of course not." Alois wrapped his arms around her waist. "I promise."  
Hannah sighed and pulled back.  
"What's wrong?" Alois asked.  
Hannah closed her eyes, hiding her sapphires. "You..you make me feel so..loved." Hannah bit her lip. "And I want to return the feeling..but I don't know how..other than giving you my body.."

Alois stared at her for a second. He could see her lips quivering. "Hannah.." he reahced up and caressed her cheek. "There are lots of ways to make someone feel loved. You've just gotta be yourself." He traced her lips. "Sex is just another way. You don't know how because you can't, with your mom and my mom, with us being cousins."

Hannah sniffed. She felt her eyes watering. "I don't w-wanna be your c-cousin anymore.." Her voice was breaking.

Alois pulled her back down onto him and wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry into his shoulder.  
He rubbed her back and carressed her head.  
"I know..I know.."

 **A/N I will not lie. I am EXTREMELY Embarrassed of this chapter but it has to go along just to fit the story line into place. So just- spear me and ignore this shitty ass chapter.**

 **~Blurry Dreamery**


	6. Thanksgiving seat sharing

Today was thanksgiving, the holy Holliday in which people are thankful and then trample others mere hours later.

Mina and Angela were cooking up a storm in the kitchen. Angela stuck to the American foods like stuffing, MacNCheese, ham and Mina did the exotic foods like Curry, Chicken foot souce and Dahl Puri, things like that.  
Every single minute they needed something from the store, thus they send Hannah and Alois back and forth.

"Come y'all! Go quick before the souce gets cold!" Mina pushed both teens out of the house in a flurry.  
"But wait Mommy my coat-" Hannah tried to stop her from slamming the door, but the woman was too fast.  
Hannah pouted and glared at the door. She hugged herself and huffed.

"If we go quickly we'll be back inside faster." Alois grabbed her hand and pulled her off towards the supermarket.  
Hannah had goosebumps but she did what she had to do.  
She and Alois had different lists.  
They did her list first and then did his own.

"Uh, Croutons?" Alois asked.  
"Garlic." Hannah affirmed.  
"Cracker Barrel cheddar?"  
"Two bars."  
Alois kicked the basket forward on the line. "Eggs?"  
"Jumbo."  
"2% Milk?"  
"Check."

They halved the bags and made their way home, their fingers red and sore.  
"I should get the tawa, i told you to hurry." Mina scolded as she snatched the cookup seasoning from Hannah.  
"But you forced me out of the house without my coat." Hannah sniffed as she put the change on the table.  
"Girl shut up and come help me with the roti."

"Did you get the cheese?" Angela asked curiously.  
"Yeah. Two bars." Alois answered as he dug in the bags. He pulled them out and handed them to Angela.  
"Great." Angela kissed his cheek. "I'll call you when I need you sweetie."

Alois took a seat at the table and watched as his mother grated the cheese onto the hot pasta. He loved when it was baked, it was heaven.  
Alois' eyes wondered. He saw aunty Mina rolling dough and passing it to Hannah who rolled it out into a flat circle and placed it onto the tawa.

He sighed. There was nothing to do when Hannah was busy. Alois never saw her except on Hollidays and when he came over here, he spent every single waking moment with her. He could watch t.v. and use his phone at home.

Mina waved Hannah off, seemingly fed up with her. Hannah sauntered over to the table and sat down. She sighed and rubbed her face.  
"What's wrong with you?" Alois asked in a nonchalant manner.  
"I'm tired." Hannah sniffed. "And she keeps screaming at me."  
"So?" Alois shrugged. "Just ignore it."  
"It's kinda hard to when she's right in your ear.." Hannah sighed and buried her face in her hands. "And I'm hungry."  
"Soon~." Alois reached over the table and poked her. "Oh my god I cannot wait for black friday shopping tomorrow."  
Hannah ran her fingers through her hair and exhaled. "Yeah, Getting trampled is fun."  
"But literally, I need some beats and a new laptop! It's gonna be lit Hannah! Plus if we can slip off during the chaos I promise you'll have fun." Alois' eyes were basically sparkling.  
"What type of fun?" Hannah questioned.  
Alois clapped his hands. "Oh!" He started. "So I got this job at Banana Republic and I saved up some money for black friday so anyway, If we can slip off we can go shopping on our own."  
"I've literally only got 100 dollars to my name." Hannah dryly chuckled and shook her head.  
"Just come with me and I've got you dummy! Why else would I save up and then invite you to sneak away with me?" Alois flicked Hannah's hand, not close enough to get to her forehead.  
"Oh, yeah right." Hannah closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm just so tired."

...

"What's that?" Alois stood behind Hannah, peering over her shoulder.  
"I don't know. She asked me to keep stirring until she came back." Hannah shrugged and shifted her attention to the pot.  
"Oh. I'm bored." Alois rested his chin on her shoulder. "I wish you were done already."  
Hannah sighed. "Me too."

"Alois? Hannah? What are you two doing?" Angela watched them carefully from the table.  
"Nothing." Alois snorted. "Obviously."  
"I'm just stirring this for Mommy." Hannah answered.  
Angela eyed them for a second. She didn't like how Alois was way too close.  
She still couldn't get over what happened last Christmas. She didn't even think her son was capable of- she thought Hannah was such a sweet girl, good grades and obedient as ever.  
"Well be careful." Angela said finally.

Alois rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up." He sighed.  
Hannah giggled and shook her head. "You wanna do something after this?" She asked softly.  
"I'm down if you are." Alois replied smoothly.

"Thanks, excuse me." Mina came back over and took the potspoon from Hannah, rushing the cousins away.  
"I don't feel well." Hannah said as she held her stomach.  
Mina glanced at her daughter.  
"What's wrong?"  
"My stomach hurts..alot.." Hannah said weakly.  
Mina sighed. "You're always sick when i need your help." Mina closed the pot and turned to Hannah. "You can lay down for an hour so." Mina pointed the potspoon at both cousins. "But after that i need all hands on deck. My friends are coming over."

Hannah nodded and turned on her heel and walked off.  
Alois didn't follow immediately, because then Angela would know something was up. So he hung around for a bit, harrasing Mina.

~â™¡~

"What took you so long?" Hannah shifted on the bed, staring at him.  
"Aunty Mina needed some help." Alois said flatly as he pulled off his black t-shirt.  
Hannah stared at her cousins muscular but feminine abdomen. She bit her lip.  
Hannah herself had undressed, left in only her bra and bright blue socks.

"She's always fucking something up for me." Hannah sighed in annoyance. She got up from the bed and strolled over. She put her arms over his shoulders and kissed his cheek.  
Alois put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer. He stared at her for a second before kissing her lips.  
Hannah's eyes fluttered close and she returned the kiss. Without thinking, Hannah jumped onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Alois caught her and made sure she was secure. The kiss was sloppy and wet. It left them panting when it was over.  
Alois walked over to the bed and dropped her onto the mattress, crawling ontop of her.  
He pulled down her bra and began to fondle and squeeze her breast.  
Her body was very mature for her age.  
Hannah lay there, enjoying every single second her cousin explored her body. She didn't even think when this happened. She only wanted him, she wanted to please him, she wanted to be pleased.

Alois' hand was between her leg, milking her vaginal juices as he aroused her even more. Hannah kept her legs open, winding her waist and softly moaning.  
Alois enclosed his mouth around her nipple, playing with it like hard candy. Hannah's cheeks lit up. He'd never did that before.

"U-Uh nnmm~ don't stop." Hannah ran her fingers through his hair, finding comfort in it.  
Alois detached his mouth from her nipple and began to place kisses down her stomach. He chuckled when she tensed as he came closer and closer, nevermind he already had two fingers up her cunt.  
Alois pushed her legs further apart, revealing her slicked pussy.  
He rubbed at her clitorus with his thumb and flicked his fingers back and forth inside of her.

Hannah whined and squirmed a bit. It felt so good. She felt electricity running up and down her spine.  
Alois slowly pulled his fingers out of her. They were coated with transparent-white fuilds. He smirked and used it to lube her up more.

Hannah was on her knees, her back arched as she presented herself to her cousin.  
"Hurry." Hannah whined.  
"You sound eager." Alois slapped her ass, watching the bloodrush. He grabbed her waist and pushed his cock into her.  
She tensed and tried to push him out, but he kept pushing.  
Hannah exhaled and inhaled. She closed her eyes and tried to relax.

"P-P-Please!" Hannah cried out. "A-Alois!" Hannah dug her nails into the mattress. Tears of pleasure slowly fell from her eyes as she was pounded from behind.  
Hannah let out her long drawn out moans.  
"F-Feels soo g-good!" Hannah thickly swallowed and fixed herself. Her knees were sliding. Her breast were moving with her body, back and forth.  
Alois dug his nails into her waist, roughly pulling her back as he slammed into her. He grunted with every slam home. Alois placed a slap on her ass, watching it blush.  
Hannah could feel the wetness when she reached under herself and rubbed her clit.  
She repeated his name over and over again in long drawn out wonton moans.  
Hannah tensed up for a second, then she orgasmed. She squirted on the bed, soaking everything under her.

Alois slowed the pace. He put both hands on her waist and began to slowly fuck her. He could feel his own orgasm drawing closer.  
Hannah wiped the drool from her mouth and lay her head on the bed, staring into space. She could still feel him going at it. She felt extremely sensitive.  
With a soft groan, Alois pulled his cock out of her. He bit his lip as he came, staining her ass with his semen.

Hannah's body slid down to the bed and she rolled onto her side. Alois collapsed next to her.  
They were both panting. They were both staring at each other.

"That..was...amazing." Hannah breathed.  
"You were amazing." Alois breathed. He reached over and moved some hair from her face.  
Hannah blushed and looked away shyly.  
"Better than the first time?" She asked.  
"Definitely." Alois chuckled and twirled a strand of her hair. "Although the crying wasn't necessary."  
Hannah bit her lip. "But it hurt then."

~â™¡~  
After a long shower, both cousins presented themselves for thanksgiving.  
Hannah wore a grey sweater top that showed her tummy with khaki pants and some nude flats and she re-curled her hair.  
Alois wore a black leather shirt with short sleeves and black leopard print, a grey picture of breast with Mickey Mouse hands over them, black jeggings and black hightops.

They hung on the wall while others mingled. Mina's friends and family along with other cousins were there. Angela had invited a few people.  
The livingroom was lively, with music and mingling people.

"Hannah! I haven't seen you in forever." Cried a jolly purple-haired teen. He wrapped Hannah in a big hug.  
"Soma!" Hannah smiled and returned the hug.  
"Err- Cousin from the other side of the family i don't associate with!" Soma wrapped Alois in a hug.  
"Cousin who doesn't know when someone doesn't want to be hugged!' Alois said with fake enthusiasm.  
"Where's aunt Mina?" Soma asked as he walked off, ignoring Alois' remark.

"I just came to eat." Alois sighed.  
"Me too." Hannah sighed and looked around warily. She was spent from working all day and that bomb ass 'Im tired but let's fuck' sex drained her.  
"You okay?'" Alois glanced at her.  
"Just really tired." Hannah bit her lip. "And I'm aching so much."  
"I'm tired too.." Alois looked at his watch (A Black Pearl Michel Kors Rollex). "It's almost 7."  
The music stopped. Mina cleared her throat. "Shall we all go enjoy dinner? I put my heart and soul into this meal and I would hate if it went to waste." She offered one of her gentle smiles.

Hannah grabbed her cousins hand and pulled him off. Every year, Thomas always tried to sit next to her, and he was creepy.  
"I wanna be near the MacNCheese!" Alois pulled Hannah to the other side of the table.  
"Well I wanna be near the curry!" Hannah hissed as she pulled him the other way.  
Alois let her go and grabbed the MacNCheese pan, he held it above his head and marched to the other side of the table and placed it down by the curry pan.  
Alois snickered and sat in one of the big lavish chairs.  
"Really?" Hannah giggled as she sat down partly on his lap and in the chair.  
"Hell yeah- I'm hungry." Alois chuckled as he pulled out his phone. He turned it off and tucked it in Hannah's back pocket. "Dam, your ass is so big." He remarked as he hooked his finger around the hem of her navy blue panties and tugged.  
Hannah let out a little laugh. "I'm not wearing a thong idiot." She ran her hand over her face and sighed.  
"So? It would have been better if you didn't wear anything." Alois chuckled and let her panty go.  
Hannah bit her lip and leaned back into his grasp.  
"I want some white pudding for dessert." She said in a low, seductive tone.  
"Only if I can have some black pudding." Alois said in turn.  
"Definitely."

The family began to flood the dining room. They took theirs seats around the table, still chattering on and on.  
Angela made it her job to sit right next to Hannah and Alois.  
Both cousins mentally sighed. Angela always had to fuck something up.  
Mina took a seat at the head of the table and waited till everyone settled in.  
Like the Christian family they were, they all joined hands and Mina led the prayer, like every year.

"Amen." The word was said in sync.

Without further adieu, the foil wrap on the pans were ripped off and food was served.

Alois' plate was crammed full of MacNCheese and Hannah's had a assortment of foods.

"Guhhh this is soo good." Alois had a mouthful of MacNCheese, his cheeks puffing out.  
"You'll get shittings, watch." Hannah stuffed a whole chicken foot into her mouth and sucked the meat clean off the bone.  
"Not as bad as you." Alois elbowed her and reached for the black pudding.  
Hannah let out a short laugh before eating another chicken foot.  
"That has blood in it." She quipped as she reached for the sour and tossed it at him.  
"Like you?" Alois teased.  
Hannah rolled her eyes. "Just eat." She stepped on his foot and then got up and walked off.  
She grabbed a coke from the fridge and came back and settled into her cousin's lap.  
At that moment Alois chose to burp, just as she leaned into him.  
Hannah kissed her teeth and elbowed him.  
"Ow." Alois said as he took the coke from her. He opened it and took a healthy swig, his throat burning. "Such an abusive person. And after I gave you the time of your life."  
"You keep doing shit to annoy me, but I still love you cuzzo." Hannah sighed as she pushed her plate away and settled down.  
"That's my job." Alois hummed as he wrapped his arms around her, resting his hands on her stomach.  
Hannah reached for the coke and finished it off then threw the empty can on the floor.  
She groaned. "I'm tired."

"Hannah!" A plump woman raised her glass. "How are your grades darling?"  
"80's and 90's Grandma." She said with a sweet smile.  
"Then I guess I have to keep my promise and get you the Anastasia Beverly Hills Collection." Grandma laughed and offered Hannah a warm smile.

"Your daughter is stunning, Mina. I can't even remember her as a wee little babe running around the yard." Thomas raised his glass to Mina and took a drink.  
Mina smiled. "Thomas!" She blushed and playfully hit him.

"Creep." Hannah whispered.  
"How?" Alois questioned.  
"Because he's a creep." Hannah snapped. "He's always eyeing me funny."  
"Maybe because you're pretty?" Alois sighed. "You always jump to conclusions."  
"Can we just go upstairs?" Hannah reached behind her, down between his legs. "You promised me dessert."  
Alois bit his lip and glanced at Angela. She was glancing at them every so often.  
"I'll be up in a few."


	7. The Picnic

Today was Alois' last day in Brooklyn before he had to go back to California.  
They intended to make the best of it.

The door was locked as always. Steam covered the mirrors. The water was hot and welcoming. Th could barely breathe.  
Alois carressed her in all the right places. His lips were locked with her own, making out with her in a ravenous manner, his eyes closed. Hannah dug her fingers into his shoulders, her eyes closed as she let nature run it's coarse. She loved the way he tasted, like hot water. She knew she tasted like hot water too, which was comforting.

Alois pulled back to see her face. Hannah stared at his handsome face too. He moved forward and pressed a kiss to her lips.  
"You okay?" He whispered.  
Hannah shook her head. "I don't want you to leave me.." She mumbled as she looked away.  
Alois gently took her chin; forcing her to look at him. "Then let's make the most of today." He kissed her lips. "And you can always face time me whenever you'd like."  
Hannah sniffed. "It wouldn't be the same."

...

"Jesus- I'm hungry." Alois groaned as he tossed his duffle bag back onto the floor. He took a seat in the computer chair.  
Today Alois wore a white t-shirt with white jeans and some white and black converses; On his wrist was his black pearl Michel Kors rollex. His hair was a tussled, looking shiny soft. He smelled really good too.

Hannah was re-curling her hair with her curling iron. She sat naked on her bed, having already lotion her skin.  
"Nice outfit." She said idly as she fluffed out a curl.  
"Thanks. Yours is not to bad either." Alois smiled.  
Hannah giggled and rolled her eyes. She turned off the curling iron and put it away. "I didn't even dress yet." She glanced at him before getting up and walking over to her closet.

"You might get robbed with that rollex on your wrist." Hannah remarked as she tried to decide on a top.  
"I'd like to see someone even try." Alois scoffed befor shifting in his seat.  
Hannah pursed her lips. "Alright, bad ass." She chortled. Hannah pulled on some panties and hooked her bra in the front then spun it around and pulled the straps up.

"Where do you wanna go today?" Alois asked to break the silence.  
"I dunno. Let's go to the park or something." Hannah shrugged.  
"Oh nah, I'm wearing white, you're crazy." Alois said quickly.

Hannah sighed and turned around, rubbing more Vaseline onto her hands. These cold months were ruthless with the ash.  
She wore black tights and a purple flowy bloue with vintage lace adorning the shoulders, black toms on her feet.

"Wanna have a picnic then? On the lawn?" She asked curiously.  
"Ooh that sounds fun. We'll have wifi too, right?"

~â™¡~

They could hear Angela talking over the phone. They could hear Mina doing her daily excersize, the t.v. cranked up to the max.

Hannah dug into the fridge, searcing for the pumpkin pie. Alois was sitting on the counter, slurping down a glass of pepsi.  
Alois set the glass down and came down from the counter. He peeked round the fridge door. Hannah was unwrapped plates and peeking under foil pan covers.  
Alois came up behind her and purposely leaned over her, reaching for the fry chicken.  
Hannah rolled her eyes and gently giggled. "Careful before you get hard." She teased as she unwrapped chocolate cake.  
"Then you shouldn't stand in my way Scarlett." Alois quipped as he rested the pan on her back and walked off.  
"Alois!" Hannah snapped.  
"Hold on, I need to get a plate." Alois hummed as he took his sweet time.  
"Yo, if you make me drop this pan I will hurt you." Hannah threatened between her giggles.  
"Hold on~." Alois hummed as he tried to decide on a saucer or plate.  
"Alois!" Hannah laughed as she tried to reach for the pan.  
"Ah." Alois took a thin white plate and came back over. He took his sweet time selecting the drumsticks for himself.  
"Oh my fucking god-" Hannah covered her face to muffle her crazy laughs.  
"Okay, I'm done." Alois put the pan back where he got it from.  
Hannah stood up straight and dusted her clothing off. "You are something." She sighed out.

Alois cleaned the bones of fry chicken as he watched Hannah pile food into a wicker basket for their picnic.  
"Don't forget the fry chicken." Alois called.  
"Jesus- and they stereotype us." Hannah chuckled.  
"Tis not my fault fry chicken is the love of my life." Alois said in a posh tone.  
"I thought I was the love of your life." Hannah remarked.  
"Yeah, but I love fry chicken more." Alois boasted as he picked up another warm drumstick.  
Hannah chuckled and shook her head. She placed a cloth over the food and then closed the basket.  
She then went to look for her own breakfast. Her stomach was eating itself.

Angela looked up from her conversation. "Where are you two going?" She questioned.  
"On the lawn." Hannah answered politely. "We wanted to spend some time together before he leaves."  
Angela glanced at her son. He was nibbling on fry chicken as he looked around boredly.  
Angela pursed her lips. They couldn't do anything on the lawn. The possibility that they weren't messing around anymore had crossed her mind, but she still didnt believe it. Alois was slick.  
She still debated telling Mina; but that would ruin her relationship with her sister and charges would be pressed.  
"Go ahead. Your father is picking us up at 6." Angela waved then off.  
Hannah nodded and grabbed Alois' hand and led him off.

It wasn't cold today. The sun was out.  
Hannah spread the blanket down and smoothed it out. Alois refushed to get his white clothing dirty, but he helped set the rest up.  
Finally, both cousins took off their shoes and rolled onto the blanket.

Almost immediately Hannah cuddled close and he wrapped his arms around her. They contently lay there for a bit.  
"You smell good." Hannah whispered. Alois kissed her head. "You do too." He whispered in turn. He idly rubbed her back and listened to her breathe.

"I wanna come over on Christmas." Hannah broke the silence.  
"My room is always mess." Alois laughed lightly. "You might have to dig to find the floor."  
"I'll clean it for you. But I better not find any panties." Hannah giggled and cuddled closer.  
"Dirty clothing maybe..but not panties." Alois inhaled her scent. Watermelon and Cucumber.  
"I wanna meet your friends." Hannah sighed and relaxed. "You have friends right?"  
"Yeah. I do." Alois sighed. "Some of them are stereotypical bastards."  
"I'll prove them wrong." Hannah let out a soft chuckle. "Bet."

...

"Oh my god. I never even thought you could get violent!" Hannah squealed as she watched inently.  
"Why?" Alois glanced at her.  
"Because you seem so nice! I mean you're rude but you don't seem like the type to get physical!" Hannah watched the video intently.

Alois flung the other boy onto the floor by his neck and began to stomp and kick at him.

"Well not unless you do something to piss me off. He stole my phone and tried to act like he didn't." Alois chortled. "And I just got it the day before, mommy spent half of her check on it too."  
"Jesus Christ-" Hannah winced.

Alois had his fingers in the other's hair. He cracked him straight in the jaw.

"Did you get in trouble?" Hannah questioned.  
"You know how you run when your hear the police sirens coming?" Alois snickered.  
Hannah let out a rude laugh. "Oh my god, do you have a kink for fighting people bigger than you?"  
Alois shrugged. "No. I just don't fight people smaller than me because it's unfair." He reached over and swiped to the next video.

Alois and a brunette were having a screaming match in the middle of the street. Well- she was screaming at him.

"What happened?" Hannah asked.  
"She thought I was the one who posted her nudes." Alois turned up the volume on his phone.  
"I bet she felt entitled, like she couldn't get hit back." Hannah voiced in a snarky manner.

The brunette balled up her fist and punched Alois in the face. Alois snatched her by her collar and delivered a sick blow. She went limp.

"I hope you ran like a muthafucka." Hannah said as she rubbed her jaw. She felt for the girl.  
"I kinda feel bad now that I think of it." Alois sighed as he took his phone from her.  
"Don't. She hit you first." Hannah wrapped her arms around cousin and shifted onto his back.  
Alois clicked off his phone and tossed it aside.

He slowly got into a push-up position and slowly pushed himself up off the ground, with Hannah on his back.  
Hannah giggled and layed her head on his shoulder. "Trying to impress me?" She teased.  
"Maybe." Alois answered as he started his 2nd.  
Hannah reached under him and snaked her hand under his top and felt his abdomen. She wanted to squeeze his stomach but there was nothing to squeeze.

"I'm like 500 pounds and you're trying to use me as weight." Hannah patted his back. "Kudos cousin."  
"You're 150 at most." Alois answered as he fell onto his stomach. He turned on his side, throwing Hannah off his back.

...

"Mah Milkshake brings all the boy to the yard and they're like its better than your~." Hannah looked up into the blue sky as she sang.  
"I could teach you but I have to charge." Alois hummed.  
"I love this song." Hannah sighed.  
"Me too. Remember when it came out? It was literally the shit." Alois chuckled and moved some hair from his eyes.  
"Like aye bae bae and pop, lock & drop it?" Hannah giggled and glanced at her cousin. "You'd see my little ass at every barbecue shaking what my mama gave me."  
"Oh my god, remember my 10th birthday?" Alois snickered and snorted.  
Hannah playfully hit him. "We don't ever talk about that."  
Alois clicked on his phone and changed the song. "Here it comes-"

"ALL YOU LADIES POP YO PUSSY LIKE THIS, SHAKE YA BODY DON'T STOP DON'T MISS, ALL YOU LADIES YO PUSSY LIKE THIS, SHAKE YA BODY DON'T STOP DON'T MISS!" They screamed at the top of their lungs, attracting attention to themselves.  
"Just do it, do it, do it, do it, do it now lick it good." Hannah hummed in content.  
"Suck this pussy just like you should, right now, lick it good. My neck, my back, lick my pussy and my crack~." Alois ran his hands on his stomach as he sang the obscene lyrics.

"That part in the song where it cracks up, you hear it right?" Hannah asked as she looked over at him.  
"I ignore it." Alois answered. "The best head comes from a thug~."

~â™¡~

Around 2 they packed up their things and made their way back inside, for one last escapade.  
Angela and Mina were talking names and joking around.

Hannah hooked up her phone to the stereos and played some music, just loud enough to stop any of their business from floating downstairs.  
She intently spreaded a beach towel ontop of her third blanket for the weekend.  
Alois spun round and round in the computer chair as he intently scrolled down his newsfeed.

Hannah tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and glanced at him. With a soft blush, she stripped all of her clothes and tossed them onto the 'Clothing chair'. Hannah layed on the bed, ontop the towel and relaxed.  
"I'm ready." She called as she glanced over at her cousin.  
Alois stood up and put his phone down. He took off his top and tossed it onto the clothing chair.

"Is it okay if I film you?"

Hannah had a soft blush on her cheeks. Her eyes were watering.  
She groaned deeply, placing a one hand on his lower stomach to slow him down.  
Alois grabbed her hand and placed it on her stomach. He kept pistoning his hips, his cock sliding in and out of her effortlessly.  
"Nngh! Unngh!" Hannah couldn't take it much longer. "A-Alois!" She whined.  
Alois licked his thumb and began to rub her clit. Hannah's body trembled and she tried to squirm away.

"F-Fuck, all of that cream." Alois grunted as he slowed down a bit. Hannah's transparent-white cum was so much that it was visible. It soaked through the towel.  
He sped up the pace again. Her insides were so slippery and tight, she cried out every time he dug deep.  
Alois reached up and pushed Hannah's bra up, her big breast bouncing out. He shifted the camera view to her breast for a bit then back between her legs.

"Oh- Oh- Oh my godddd!" Hannah moaned deeply as her legs fell from his shoulders. She balled her hands into fist, she felt her stomach surge with pleasure.  
She gasped an swallowed thickly. Hannah felt the stabbing pain turn into immense pleasure with every piston of his hips.  
Alois paused, pulling his cock out of her completely.  
"Turn around." He ordered, rubbing her thigh.  
Hannah compiled, getting on all fours.

As soon as he started pounding her again, Hannah dug her fingers into the bed. Her breath was ragged, uneven.  
"Hah!..Hah!..Hah!" Hannah' knees slipped and she sunk down to the bed.  
"Oh fuck, Hannah~." Alois let out a deep wonton moan. He dug his nails into her ass, speeding up the pace.  
Hannah buried her face in a pillow and cried out. Her stomach tightened and she pushed him out.  
It came out like a flood, soaking the towel and the sheets below her.  
Alois sunk his cock into her a few more times. He pulled out and his cum stained her ass, slowly making it's way down towards her vagina.

Hannah turned around just as Alois ended the video. She took his hand and pulled him down to the bed.  
Alois let his phone fall to the floor as she cuddled him close.

"I don't want you to leave.." she whispered.  
"I don't wanna leave either.." Alois tenderly rubbed her side.  
"When you turn 18 you're definitely adopting me.." Hannah whispered.  
Alois softly chuckled. "Go to sleep.." He caressed her face. "I'll be here when you wake up."  
Hannah closed her eyes and sighed. "I want round two when I wake up.."


	8. The One Of Many Goodbye's

Hannah sadly watched as the black jeep drove away.  
With her cousin inside.  
Her lips quivered.  
Hannah's eyes watered.  
She sunk down onto the stairs and covered her face.

She didn't wanna cry, but she wouldn't see him until Christmas break.  
Hannah was on the verge of sobbing when her phone began to ring.  
She glanced over at it.

Alois was face timing her!

She snatched it up and swiped at the green icon.  
Almost immediately the call picked up and she saw him reclined in the back of the jeep, his hoody over his head, the fur covering his face.

"Hi." Hannah smiled and waved.  
Alois flashed her two fingers that were intertwined. "What's up? What are you doing?"  
Hannah sniffled and blinked away her tears. "Nothing. Just moping about the fact that you're not here anymore."  
Alois shifted a bit. He put in his headphones. "You'll come visit me for Christmas. That's only a few weeks away."  
"I know but I miss you already." Hannah giggled. "I can't wait."  
"Aww look at that beautiful smile."  
Hannah blushed. "Shut up~."  
Alois hummed. "You were great."  
Hannah's blush grew deeper and she tried to hide her smile. "You won't show it to anyone?" She asked shyly.  
"Nope. It's just for me."  
Hannah got up and made her way onto the porch and sat in one of the chairs. "You never showed it to me..."  
"I'll send it when you hang up."  
Hannah hummed a bit. "What do you want for Christmas?"  
"Nothing really. I just got a bunch of shit I wanted on black Friday."  
Hannah rolled her eyes. "I wanna get you something. You got me all of this stuff for no reason afterall."  
Alois shrugged. "How about you dress up for me when you come over?" He smirked. "And get your hair done too."  
Hannah's blush came back. "I'll bake a cake and bring it for you."  
"Ooh. You're cooking for me now? Was I that good?"  
Hannah rolled her eyes. "Shut up. I just wanna bring you something."  
"But your bringing yourself. Oh. On second thought, I want you to do your nails too."  
Hannah made a bashful expression. "Are you gonna show me off or something?"  
"Maybe."  
"Do you want me to put 200 pounds of makeup on too?" Hannah rose her eyebrow.  
"I'm not one for makeup, I admire the natural beauty thing, yknow?"


	9. Jingle Bell Suck My Cock

Hannah tucked a hand full of lingerie panties into the bottom of her suitcase. She paused and quirked her eyebrow at the underwear. Then she tucked them under her everyday panties. A smile grew on her face. She flipped her hair, beginning to 'feel' herself.

Hannah's hair was in long curls with two big bantou knots on the top of her head, the rest cascaded down her back. Her lips were glossed up and she had on eyeliner. Her acrylic nails were white with red bows on each middle finger.

She wanted to look all pretty and dolled up for him this Christmas.

Hannah flipped some hair over her shoulder and smoothed it out. Then she walked over to her vanity and grabbed her makeup suitcase and put it on the bed next to her suitcase so she wouldn't forget.

This Christmas, Hannah was letting loose. She dumped all the winter clothes for spring and summer clothes and she dumped the boots for sneakers and high heels, because who the hell spends Christmas in California with fur boots and coats?

 _"Damn, aren't you feeling yourself."_

Hannah giggled and turned to look at her phone which sat on her vanity. She FaceTiming Alois. He lay on his navy blue bed, his black hoodie covering all of his face except for his blue eyes, narrow nose and thin pink lips. His voice came through clear on her Bluetooth headphones.

"Of course, I am! I got all dolled up for you~." Hannah smiled and flounced away.

 _"Well I got you something."_

Hannah came back with a little case of her skin care products. "You did?!" She said in excitement. She stuffed that into her suitcase.

 _"You can't have a hint and you can't have it until you get here."_

Hannah pouted. She came close to the vanity and gave her cousin the puppy dog eyes. "Why not?"

 _Alois' lips curled into a smirk. "You like teasing and taunting me, this is what you get."_

Hannah rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. "I swear I'll put you in cardiac arrest, watch." She licked her lips and then bit her bottom lip.

 _Alois scoffed. "Not if I do it first."_

Winter break was two weeks long and Mina made a fuss about packing enough clothing. Mina even baked cookies and a rum cake. Around 5 o'clock, Alois' stepfather, Claude came to pick them up. He was a quiet, stoic man.

His eyes were oddly colored, Hannah assumed they were contact but the way he looked at her just creeped her out.

What did Aunty Angela see in this creep?

When she got into the black jeep, she made it her job to spread out in the back of the car, in Alois' spot. She even found his school I.D and a gold rose mesh phone case. Hannah just had to smile at his school I.D.

Alois' hair was wavy with a black beanie on his head, his blue eyes snatching attention and his pink tongue on his bottom lip and fake black nose ring resting on his cupid's bow. He went to Bayside High school. They had the students dress professionally in Black and white or burgundy and black, but Alois rarely ever wore it. Something along the lines of _'Call my mother, I'm still not wearing that bitch ass uniform, kindly suck my dick.'_

Hannah stared at his I.D. for a long time. She just couldn't fathom how such a gorgeous being he was, and that he actually was entertaining her bullshit. Hannah giggled and quirked her eyebrow. _'Girl, he has to. That's your unbeknownst big brother!'_ Hannah bit her lip. 'Stop worrying girl, he couldn't stop fucking with you even if he wanted to!'

"Hannah? You okay back there?" Mins asked from the passenger seat.

"Hmm? I'm fine mommy." Hannah said. She tucked the I.D in her phone case. Then she stared at the ceiling until she fell asleep.

Alois hummed a soft tune as he replied to a text message. _'I'm down if you're down Mami.'_ A few seconds later he got a reply.

 _'I'm down Papi. So what r u trying to do?'_

Alois chortled and bit his bottom lip. He quickly replied. ' _I'm not one for talking.'_ Along with a smiling emoji.

 _'Then what are you one for?'_ A heart eye emoji.

Alois was about to reply when that picture of his cousin, wide eyes and hand reaching out with fries up her nose and her hair in a head tie popped up, his phone vibrating and ringing at the same time. Alois swiped to answer.

"Where are you?" He asked in excitement.

There was a loud squeal. "Get the fuck up~! I'm two blocks away!" Hannah replied in the same manner.

"I'm already outside!" Alois got up and slipped his feet into his Adidas slippers.

"I hear your bitch ass going down the stairs!" Hannah laughed.

"Ah shut your skunt." Alois rushed over to the door and opened it. "Angela! Aunty Mina and Hannah are here!" He called back into the house.

"So you speak patios now?" Hannah teased. "See? I'm a good influence."

"Blah, bye." Alois hung up and tucked his phone in his pocket, forgetting all about Marianna.

Angela rushed outside, her sweater over her shoulder just as the black jeep pulled up the curb.

Hannah practically kicked the door open got out, running up the lawn to her cousin. "Jim!" She cried. She jumped onto Alois and they both fell back into the door and onto the floor on the welcome mat,

"I missed you~" Hannah cooed, kissing his cheeks. "Damn you smell good."

Alois stiffly rubbed her back as he enjoyed the sticky coconut smelling kisses.

"I missed you too." Alois groaned. Hannah giggled and got up off him. She offered him a hand and pulled him up. Then she hugged him again.

Angela smiled her small shy smile at the two teenagers. She nervously played with her wedding ring.

Alois pulled back and smiled. "I cleaned my pig pen just for you."

Hannah jumped onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Alois caught her, smashing his lips onto her own. Hannah wrapped her legs around his waist. She cupped his face, kissing him feverishly. She sighed into the kiss. Her tongue danced with his own.

Alois walked over to her bed and threw her down. Hannah purred and spread out. Alois pulled off his grey t-shirt and tossed it aside. He crawled on top of Hannah and pressed his lips to her own once again.

"God I missed you." Alois sighed in between kisses.

"Me," Hannah kissed him again. "Too." She reached up and ran a hand through his soft flaxen hair.

Alois trailed his hand down her thick thigh and grabbed her leg, putting it on her waist. He placed soft kisses on her jawline and her neck. At the base of her neck, he marked his territory.

Hannah moaned softly as he bit and sucked at her neck.

God, she loved when he gave her hickeys.

Hannah ran her hands through his hair, messing it up only to have it fall back into place. She rolled onto him, sitting on his lower stomach with her hands on his chest for leverage. She bit her lip, staring down at her cousin.

Alois stared at her, biting his own lip. He wanted her. Alois had never wanted anybody so badly.

It didn't matter that she was his cousin. It was something about her that attracted him.

It was quiet for a bit.

A little smile grew on Hannah's face. "I missed you so much..." She sighed. "And you're here…" She moved her hands slowly over his chest, feeling his skin and muscle.

"I'm here..." Alois echoed.

Hannah flipped her hair over one shoulder and leaned down, pressing her lips to his own. They were soft, so soft. Her eyes fluttered close and so did his own. Alois reached up and entangled his fingers in her hair. The kiss turned into soft smooches and pecks.

Alois sighed every time she pressed her lips to his own. He didn't even know why- he never did this when anyone else kissed him.

"Hannah…" He sighed, opening his eyes to meet her own.

Hannah softly smiled and kissed him again.

"What is it? What is it?!" Hannah whined. Her hands were over her eyes as she listened to Alois shuffle around his room.

"Can you wait?" Alois softly laughed and sat down infront of her. "Now you can open your eyes." He hummed, a smile on his face.

Hannah uncovered her face and opened her eyes. They widened in surprise as soon as she saw what he got her. "Oh my god!" She cried.

Alois had gotten her the Spectrum full set of the 'Bomb Shell' brushes with the Glam Clam, The Brush Clam, Brush soap and Lavender Unicorn Tears Beauty Blender.

"I've been wanting this for so, soo long!" Hannah cried as she lunged at her cousin, wrapping her arms around him. "You know I'm broke so I can't buy them~"

"I just knew you liked makeup~." Alois chuckled as he returned the hug.

Hannah pulled back and sat down. She stared at the gifts with utmost excitement. Hannah frowned. "I didn't get you anything. Can I just throw it back when you want me to?" Hannah tilted her head, quirking her defined eyebrow.

Alois stared at her lips. They were brown, not pink, cocoa. They were plump. He wanted to kiss them.

Alois chuckled and nodded. _"I would love that."_


	10. No Lashes, More Hannah

Alois woke up to Hannah's face, In all her glory. Her breath was soft. Her lips in a perfect pout. Her eyes peacefully closed. Her face was naturally shaded. God, Alois loved to see her like that. Without any foundation or concealer nevertheless fake lashes and lipstick. Of course, he loved when she switched it up- Hannah was a gorgeous person. But Alois just loved natural beauty, he was all for it.

Alois moved a bit closer and wrapped his arm around her then kissed her forehead. Hannah woke up about twenty minutes later. Not that he minded, he'd gotten enough time to stare at her like the self-renowned creep he was.

"Morning." Hannah yawned.

"Good Morning. You know your eyelids look nice when your eyes are closed."

Hannah didn't even waste time trying to comprehend what exactly her cousin meant. She sighed and stretched, her joints popping. "How long you been awake?" She yawned and rubbed her eyes. Alois picked up his phone that lay between them.

"It's ten now and I woke up at eight- so two hours mostly." Alois said as he quickly swiped away notifications.

Hannah yawned once more. She settled down again and then closed her eyes. Feeling as if she needed to, Hannah moved closer to her cousin and cuddled into his chest. Alois looked down at her and let out a soft chortle. He turned off his phone and tossed it aside. Then he began to gently rub Hannah's arm and shoulder. She seemed to like it. Hannah was asleep within minutes.

But of course, with a mother like Mina, it didn't last long. Mina didn't even knock, the door flew wide open, jolting Hannah out of her nap. "Hannah get up, you have to do my laundry!" Mina clapped her hands. "Don't make me have to find myself here a second time."

And thus, it was time to wake up.

"Oh, you're going to the laundromat? Then wash my sweater please?" Angela had a soft voice, she was a soft-spoken woman. That is when she wasn't mad.

Hannah smiled and took the sweater. "Of course, Aunty Angie." She put the sweater in the laundry bag and handed it to Alois who half tossed it over his shoulder. "Thank you, Hannah, be safe okay?" Angela put her hand on the door. "Take care of your cousin Alois." She said before closing it.

Alois rolled his eyes. "Take care of your cousin Alois." He said in a high-pitched tone. "I do more than take care of you."

Hannah giggled and shook her head. "Let's get going. I want to be back by lunch." She walked down the frost coated steps to join Alois on the white sidewalk.

"Lunch? I need breakfast first."

The laundromat wasn't at all crowded. So Hannah got the best pick of machines. She quickly loaded mina's and her own clothing in and paid the money to get them started. Alois lazed around in the front, not wanting to help.

Hannah knew he wasn't one for house work or labor, unless he was getting paid. Thus his job at Banana Republic came into play.

"I got this for you, since they were out of bacon." Alois said as he handed her a black plastic bag. Hannah sat next to her and took it.

"What is it?" Hannah pawed through the plastic bag.

"So instead of bacon I got sausage." Alois smirked. "Since you like sausage."

Hannah hit his shoulder and pushed him away. "God, you are such a pervert."

Alois snickered. "But your pervert." He added.

It was around 12 when the clothing were finished. Hannah had to fold and pack them accordingly- and Alois wasn't any help.

"Oh my god aunty Mina has thongs?" Alois asked in disbelief as he held it at his fingertips. It was white and black leopard print lace.

Hannah bit her lip as she quickly folded some jeans and put them in the laundry bag. She grabbed a sweater and quickly folded it. "Why is it such a surprise?" Hannah asked.

Alois glanced at her then back down at the thong. "Because Aunty MinMin is just- I dunno. Old woman-ish."

Hannah rolled her eyes and shook her head. "She's a grown woman."

Alois held it up to the light. "Yeah, but I'd expect this from you. Maybe some boy shorts or granny panties from her."

"Granny panties?"

Around 1 they were back at home.

The laundry was clean, folded and packed away. Angela was cozied up in her clean downy smelling sweater next to Mina on the couch as they watched T.V. Tyler Perry's house of Payne was something Angela had never seen before, eliciting giggles from her every so often.

Alois and Hannah were cozied up in his room, on his bed with heavy warm blankets.

"Oh my god, do you have to?" Hannah giggled/asked. She put her book down on its face, saving the page. Her cheeks were warm and she couldn't help but smile in an embarrassed way.

Alois let out a sigh as he scrolled down his tumblr newsfeed. There was nothing exciting. Sexual gifs, quotes, fandoms and pictures of cute girls. Alois gave Hannah's left breast another squeeze and began to roll her breast in his hand.

"What?" Alois peeked over her shoulder at her face. Hannah looked over at her cousin.

 _God, those eyes._

Hannah rolled her eyes and picked up her book again. She was reading Roots. It was a book about the struggles of African Americans. The main character was Kunta Kinte, from the Mandinka tribe that had been taken from South Africa to America to work and thus the story goes on for generations. Hannah saw it at the library and she just had to get it after watching the movie(s) Roots.

Alois leaned back against the head board and continued to fondle her big, soft breast. Alois began to rub her nipples with his thumb and index. He could feel it get hard.

Hannah cleared her throat and kept reading, trying hard to keep her mind trained on the book, like the good noodle she was.

Alois hearted a picture of a cute girl and gave Hannah's breast another squeeze. He absentmindedly squeezed her breast, hard, and rubbed her nipple.

The only sound in the room was Hannah turning her pages and Alois tying or liking something. Soon Alois became bored with scrolling, he felt his mind becoming empty so he decided to **_do_** something else. He sat up and peeked over Hannah's shoulder, still fondling her breast.

"What are you reading?" He asked curiously.

"Black history, Roots." Hannah turned the page.

"Oh? I thought you'd be one for sci-fi and fantasy."

Hannah glanced back at her cousin. "I do, but I just saw it and had to get it."

Alois stared at her as she read. He would have joined in and read over her shoulder, but Hannah was turning those pages' way to damn fast. It was as if she was eating curry. Hannah let out a small laugh, smiling softly at the book.

Before he could stop himself, Alois gently took Hannah's chin, forcing her to look at him. Then he pressed his lips to her soft, dark lips. Hannah's eyes fluttered close and so did his own. The kiss was long, wet and intimate. Alois held her chin, dominating the kiss as he tasted her mouth and explored every nook and cranny. Hannah dropped her book onto the bed and turned around to face him, getting on her knees.

The sound of smooching filled the quiet room. Alois' hand fell to her waist and the other joined. Hannah pulled back, her breath hard. It wasn't awkward at the least as they considered each other's eyes.

"Why don't you behave yourself?" Hannah asked softly.

Alois bit his bottom lip. "Because I'm daddy." Alois kissed her again, a short soft kiss.

…

Hannah had her eyes closed as she contently bobbed her head back and forth. His cock filled up her mouth, barely giving her room to move her tongue.

"Oh god…" Alois moaned. He ran his fingers through her hair before grabbing a handful.

One hand on his waist and the other on her breast, Hannah took his entire cock into her mouth and held it there. It poked at the back of her throat, igniting her gag reflex. Hannah started to bob her head back and forth again, her lips pressed in so she wouldn't bite him.

Alois gripped her hair and pulled her back, steadying her. Then he began to piston his hips, fucking her mouth. He looked down at her and it almost drove him over the edge. Hannah looked up at him with her shiny cerulean eyes, her cheeks hallowed and her lips, oh god her lips.

Alois pulled his cock out her mouth and saliva mixed with precum leaked down her chin. Hannah smiled and swiped it from her chin before licking it off her fingers. Alois literally snatched Hannah up off the floor. Hannah let out a surprised gasp and threw her arms around his necks. He held her legs as he forced his cock into her slicked pussy.

Hannah let out a soft moan and bit her lip. As soon as he began to plow her, the moans and gasps just flew without consent. She got wetter and wetter, dripping onto him.

"D-Damn~ Ooh! Ooh!" Hannah whined as she tossed her head back.

"Just. Like. That." Alois grunted. He began to suck on her neck, biting and kissing her warm brown skin. Her moans and whines resonated in his ears, fueling him even more.

Alois let out an animalistic grunt and grabbed her ass, digging his nails into the soft flesh, and pounded her harder.

"Oh G-God! Hannah cried out. "Fucckk that pussy-y-y!" She buried her face in his shoulder. His grunts were hard and she could hear his hard breath. Tears came to her eyes and she shut them tight. Waves of pleasure overtook her, a dull aching pain and a wonderful dreamy feeling.

Alois pounded her one last time then slowly pulled himself out, looking down between them. Hannah had his cock looking as if he dipped it in elmer's glue.

"Don't stop, please don't stop." Hannah gently whined. She wanted more. He couldn't just try to fuck her soul away and then just stop. She needed more.

"Shh." Alois cooed as he sunk his cock into her dripping pussy. Hannah shivered and bit her lip. Alois didn't even start off gentle, he just started to pound her again, full force. Hannah threw her head back and a cry ripped from her throat.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. Alois kept pounding her silly, ignoring it.

"D-Don't come i-in!" Hannah said loudly.

"I hear crying, are you sure everything is fine?" Came Angela's concerned voice.

Alois slammed into her once again and Hannah gasped. She couldn't even try to think straight.

"No! Y-Yes! Don't c-come in!" Hannah groaned and hugged her cousin's head to her chest. Alois threw Hannah down onto his bed and she rumpled his navy blue bedding, staining it at that. Hannah rolled off her side and got on her knees. She arched her back, pushing her ass into the air for him.

Alois got on knees and took hold of her waist. Then he flicked his pink tongue out at her pussy, getting a taste. Hannah didn't object, she let out a sigh and buried her face in the blanket. Alois began to lap at her pussy, sinking his tongue between her plump lips and tonguing her rosebud clit. His thumb absently rubbed her puckered anus.

Then he began to suck on her clit, paying attention to her g-spot. Small moans fell from Hannah's mouth. Hannah reached back and ran her fingers through his hair. Alois swirled his tongue around her clit once more before trailing up to her perineum.

Hannah's cheeks lit up when he flicked his tongue against her anus. A shiver of pleasure ran through her body. Then he started to lap at her puckered anus. His eyes were closed as if it was enjoyable. Alois dug his nails into her ass and pushed the soft flesh together, smothering himself for a second. Then he swirled his tongue around her anus and continued lapping at it.

 _God, he's finishing me._


	11. Subtle Hints

"So I can't have a kiss?" Alois quirked his defined blonde brow and pouted.  
Hannah glanced up from her acrylic nails. She was painting them matte burgundy.

"You'll have to take it." She giggled and looked back down at her nails. She dipped the heart shaped brush back into the skull shaped glass bottle and applied a second layer of burgundy on her middle finger.  
Alois watched her as she painted her middle finger. As soon as she was done he reached over and gently urged her to look at him by taking her chin.  
Then he leaned forward and pressed his lips to her dark lips.

Hannah smiled into the kiss and returned the romantic gesture. Alois pulled away to look at her beautiful face before kissing her again.  
Royalty by Conor Maynard gently played in the background.  
"God, your lips are so attractive." Alois sighed as he layed his head on the bed next to her.  
Hannah let air out of her nose, chortling.

"There's nothing really special about them. I put on some cocoa butter lip balm this morning." She shrugged and began to blow on her nails.  
Hannah's lips were darker than her actual skin tone; they were cocoa and always looked as if they had some type of gloss.  
"Shit, I won't even discuss it with you 'cause you'll just say they aren't when they are." Alois said.

Hannah glanced at her cousin, quirking her defined lavender brow. "Oh so it's like that?" She said in a sassy tone.  
"Yup." Alois popped the 'P'.  
"So it's like if I say your eyes are beautiful and you don't believe me and you call my lips attractive and I don't belive you." Hannah shrugged. "Different views I guess."

Alois stared at Hannah for a second before saying: "Tell me a secret."  
Hannah paused. "I'm sorry?"  
Alois sat up, propping himself up on his arm. "Tell me a secret. I'll tell you one in turn."  
Hannah gently ran her finger over her middle finger. It was dry.  
"I like it when you get angry." She glanced at him. "I liked it when you got angry."

Alois pressed his lips together. "Okay." He said. "I wanted to be a girl once, before I met you- well got to know you."  
Hannah paused and looked at her cousin. "Wear makeup and wigs? Or get the anatomy swap?" She questioned.  
"Jesus no- I love my cock." Alois let out a sigh. "I just found those things interesting and the fact that I couldn't wear any of it made me want it more."

Hannah didn't know why, but she couldn't help but smile. "Aww my little Alois was going through puberty!" She cooed.  
Alois rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah whatever."  
Hannah reached out and pinched his cheek. "You are just too cute. I wouldn't have minded if you were a girl or boy either way. You're such a sweetheart."  
Alois rolled his eyes and looked away. "Christ, you're annoying." He pressed his lips together to keep his smile at bay.

...

Show Off By Destra played loudly. Alois held his phone as if he was taking a selfie, sitting in his computer chair.  
Hannah was in the background, acting out the lyrics.  
She whipped her hair and shook her body in a gyrating manner. She rolled her hips and kicked her legs into the air, fell to the floor before getting back up and starting again.  
Alois covered his mouth, letting out a chuckle.  
'And look they're coming, And look they're coming, 2,4,6,8,10 man coming'  
Hannah threw her hands in the air, counting on her fingers before flipping her hair and falling.  
'I said they're coming, coming for the working, kill them with the work, kill them with the work'  
Hannah got up and crawled onto his bed. She grabbed a pillow and began to dagger with the pillow, one hand on her back and the other on the pillow as she humped the pillow.  
'SHOW OFF!'  
"Show off!" Hannah cried as she threw herself backwards. There was a loud bang as she hit her hear on the bed post. Alois let out a loud cackle, falling forward.

...

"Onggh!" Hannah whined as she held a ice pack to her head.

"What were you doing?" Mina sighed as she mixed a concoction.  
Salt and sugar water, it helped to ease the pain and disperse pressure.  
Alois, who observed from the doorway of the kitchen, let out another dry cackle and covered his mouth.  
Hannah pouted and glared at her cousin.

"I wasn't looking where I was going." Hannah sniffed.  
"I told you, you need to cut your hair. It's blinding you." Mina sighed.  
"Never. It took me years to grow it." Hannah announced. "I'm not bald headed like half of these girls out here."  
Mina shook her head. She gave Hannah the cup of salt and sugar water.  
Hannah thickly swallowed as she took the cup.  
"I..I can't take advil?" Hannah asked softly\

"Hannah just drink it." Mina placed her hands on her hips and gave Hannah a stern look.  
"Yeah, like you drank that thing this morning." Alois snickered.  
Hannah glared at him, gritting her teeth. "I didn't know what it was!"  
Alois gasped for air. "But you didn't swallow- you have to swallow this time!" He gasped and covered his face, doubling over.  
"What is he talking about?" Mina questioned.

Hannah looked back at her mother. "Mouth wash." She answered quickly.

Alois had his nose buried in Hannah's book. He turned pages every 3 or so minutes. He let out a grunt of amusement every so often. Alois couldn't understand half of the words Alex Haley used, since half of them were not English. But Alois did learn something new- The Mandinka's called a penis a 'Foto.'

He was only on page 87 when Hannah came into his room. She looked good in her little booty shorts and one of his t-shirts. Hannah made a habit of taking his t-shirts for herself lately.

Hannah quirked her eyebrow and sat on the bed. "I didn't know you read at all." She said with a smirk on her face.

Alois glanced up at her. "Me either, but of course I just saw your book and had to read a few pages." Alois flicked the book's girth. "And now I find myself on page 87."

Hannah chortled and crawled to sit beside him. "Oh? Is my history so interesting?" She teased.

Alois shrugged. "Minus the part where I feel guilty about my history." He closed the book and handed it to her. "But it's very interesting- I think I have a new name for my cock."

Hannah took it, letting out a short laugh. "And what's that?"

Alois chuckled and shook his head. "A 'Foto'." He did air quotes on the last word. Hannah playfully shoved him. "Oh come on, that's all you learned?"

"I learned why Aunty Mina beats your ass when you fuck up." He snickered.

Hannah rolled her eyes and put the book on his night stand. She turned back to him. "So, you don't have any friends? How come I didn't meet any yet?" Hannah asked.

Alois glanced at his cousin. "Because you never asked, until now." Alois managed a soft smile.

Hannah looked at her blush pink acrylics. They were starting to chip. "So, can I meet your friends?"

"You're going to have to be more specific." Alois chuckled.

Hannah rolled her eyes and sighed. "I wanna meet your bro's."

"My bro's or _bro's_?" Alois asked.

Hannah groaned and covered her face. "I wanna meet your crew, your bro's."

"Just to be clear," Alois held up his finger and rose his eyebrows. "You said you wanted to meet them, I never forced you to."

"To be honest," Alois took eased himself onto the counter. "Fuck you." He said flatly once he was situated. Hannah looked up from the frying pan full of drumsticks. "Oh when?" She asked. She rolled her eyes when he didn't reply and grabbed her phone and then leaned on the counter, leaning on her elbows as she replied to a text from Mina.

 _'This is just depressing, I ain't got no body to text other than my mother.'_ Hannah didn't have anyone she called a 'friend' because she wasn't into that clique bullshit. Sure, she was pretty and she turned heads in the hallways as she walked to class, but those girls at her school liked drama and that 'he said, she said' crap. So Hannah kept to herself at school.

Hannah got the smart idea of texting her cousin instead of talking to him. So, she sent a quick _'Daddy?'_ with a crying face emoji. Hannah glanced at Alois, a small smile on her face. His phone went 'Ding!' and he quickly tapped the top of his screen with his thumb.

Alois let out a soft laugh and looked at Hannah. "Really?" He asked. Hannah giggled and covered her mouth with her rose gold Iphone. "Answer!" She urged. Alois chortled and rapidly replied, his thumbs dancing across his keyboard.

 _'What's the matter baby girl?'_ Along with a worried emoji.

Hannah giggled and bit her bottom lip, replying with a; _'Just feeling lonely…_ ' with an upside-down face emoji.

 _'Ding!_

 _'Or are you just being petty?'_

 _'Ding!'_

 _'I am though Daddyyyy Uwu'_

 _'Ding!'_

 _'Lml, you're wow petty baby girl I don't know why I put up with you.'_

 _'Ding!'_

 _"Cause you lovvveee me~ So what do you wanna do after this daddy?'_

 _'Ding!'_

 _"I'm down for whatever baby girl.'_

 _'Ding!'_

 _'So you're gonna eat my ass?'_

"Can you please let that go?" Alois gently laughed as he ran a hand through his hair. Hannah smiled and said; "Nah, I'm holding you to that. You turned me out so this is what you get."

"If you say you didn't swing that way before I ate your ass, you'se a lie." Alois tucked his phone in his pocket and hopped off the counter. He walked around her and uncovered the frying pan, peering in.

"Oh my god, I didn't swing that way!" Hannah pouted. "Tis not my fault my ass taste good."

"Listen: I'm trying to eat here." Alois had a piping hot drumstick on a fork, hallway to his mouth. "And I never said that." He snorted.

Hannah rolled her eyes. "That's not what your tongue was hinting yesterday." She flipped her hair and smiled. _"Throw the confetti, I'm wow petty."_ Hannah sang, being dramatic with the pitch and flow.

Alois rolled his eyes and bit into the drumstick. He didn't mind that it was hot, it tasted amazing. Hannah knew how to season chicken, whereas he just jumped it into the pan with oil and popped a lid on it.

"I wanna taste." Hannah said. Alois turned away, showing her his back. He clearly did not want to share.

"Sharing is caring." Hannah whined.

"Well I don't care." Alois said flatly.

"Please?" Hannah whined louder. Alois didn't answer. Hannah kept whining incoherent words behind him. She paused. Then whined louder, tossing her head back. Alois rolled his eyes and turned around, holding out the half-eaten drumstick on a fork to his cousin. "Since you wanna be a baby." He grunted.

Hannah smiled and took the fork from him. "See? I knew you cared!"


	12. Dam Alois (Daniel)

It was around 6 in the morning. The sun was already out and the sky was blue.

Hannah whined and turned on her side. she furrowed her brow, trying really hard to stay asleep.

"Mm... No." She whined.

Alois placed a soft kiss on her neck. He rubbed her soft stomach and trailed his hand up under her big breast.

"Just lemme play with it..." Alois whispered in her ear. He licked her ear lobe, making Hannah shiver.

Hannah let out a soft moan and shifted once more, pressing into him and opening her legs wider.

Alois had his fingers sunk deep inside of her vagina, flicking them back and forth. Hannah's wetness leaked onto his palm.

Hannah squeezed her eyes in concentration. She let out a soft whine and pressed herself against him again.

Alois wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her still. Then he began to rub her clit with his thumb, his fingers flicking back and forth, assaulting the roof of her vagina.

Hannah stiffened. Her eyes flew open just as she felt herself wet her underwear, no doubt her cousins bed. She stayed completely still until realization dawned on her.

 _Was she really that of a deep sleeper?_

"Im not saying." Alois chuckled as he crossed his legs and pulled out his phone.

"Alois!" Hannah whined. "Please?"

Alois shook his head and bit his lip. "Nope. Because then you'll get embarrassed and start whining." A soft smile played on his lips. "But your pussy is soft, what do you use to shave?"

Hannah rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at her cousin. "Just tell me!" She whined.

"Nope." Alois zipped his mouth with an imaginary zip and threw the zipper away.

Hannah huffed and crossed her arms. Alois could hold a secret as good as he could hold a grudge.

"Jim," Hannah whined. She crawled over to her cousin and sat next to him then lay on his lap. Damn, he always smelled good. Something pristine and clean but manly and feminine at the same time. "I'll go crazy if you don't tell me..."

Alois tossed his phone aside. He began to play in her long hair. She'd dyed it a very light shade of lavender.

Hannah had Mary Antoinette Syndrome just like her father. It made your hair turn white.

"You're so cute when you whine Hannaj." Alois leaned down and kissed her cheek. "But no, because then you'll get in your feelings."

Hannah threw her arms out in exasperation. "You're already putting me in my feelings by not telling me!"]

Alois twirled a strand of her hair. A soft smile played on his lips. "You know, you have very beautiful skin. It complements your hair."

"Oh really? I always thought I looked kind of busted with light hair." Hannah reached up and touched her soft hair. "I need to get it done though. Maybe I'll do braids." Hannah said, Seemingly far away in thought.

"Oh?" Alois inquired.

"Or I might just cut it all off and let it get nappy. I could really rock an Afro." Hannah pulled a strand down into her line of vision. Then she tossed it back.

"Or maybe I'll do bantou knots." Hannah mused. Hannah looked up at her cousin. "Can I do bantou knots on you?" She asked. "Please cousin?"

...

Alois pursed his lips as he looked at himself on his phone camera. "I'm not going to lie... this looks good." He reached up and hesitantly touched a blonde bantou knot.

Hannah smiled sheepishly and fiddled with the comb in her hand. "I'm sorry, but If you wore black lipstick with that- I'd mistake you for a white black panther." Hannah snickered and looked down.

Alois pushed out his bottom lip. "When your cousin is low key racist."

Hannah looked up and rolled her eyes. "How?"

Alois snickered and shook his head. "Because you said yourself when we were younger- you'd beat the shit out of me if I even thought of owning a confederate flag." He licked his bottom lip and then bit it. Then he snapped a picture.

"Because you not trying to make me feel unwelcome in this house, the fuck?" Hannah pursed her lips. "How you expect me to ride your dick when I can't even step through the door?"

Alois let out a short laugh and dropped his phone in his lap. He covered his face with one hand as it turned red. He wiped his face and let out a sigh. "Y'all take this whole race thing to heart. I really couldn't give a fuck- we're all the same color on the inside aren't we?"

Five hours later, Alois was still rocking those bantou knots. When he went outside people didn't know if he was a boy or girl. They assumed Hannah liked dykes, most of the time.

Alois strolled down the sidewalk in some black sweats and a black t-shirt with socks and Adidas slippers, his hands in his pockets.

Hannah followed him as if she was a confused pup. She just saw him leaving the house and decided to follow him, just because.

"So where we going?" Hannah walked backwards beside him, hands behind her head.

Alois glanced up at her. Hannah really thought he was a girl for a second herself (For nearly the 100th time that day). The way his eyebrows were bold but not thick, his eyelids were wide and visible and his pink lips.

"To the corner store." Alois answered. "Did you want something?" He asked.

Hannah shrugged and turned around and began to walk beside him.

"No, not really but I'll get something if you're paying." She said.

Hannah let out a loud sigh. "Alois you're making me feel like a lesbian!" She flopped her arms.

Alois quirked his eyebrow at her. "How?"

Hannah groaned. "Because you look like a girl like that! And you look like one of those cute dykes that dress like a boy with little breast and fuck with girl's feelings!"

Alois chuckled and shook his head. "Do you want me to turn you out when we get back?" Alois bit his lip. "Because It wouldn't be the first time I turned a lesbian out."

Hannah looked at him, a blush growing on her cheeks. "Are you asking me if I want you to dick me down?" Hannah gasped. She hugged herself.

Alois shrugged. "Unless you actually want me to eat you out from now on."

Hannah rolled her eyes. "You better turn my ass out hard and you better take those bantou knots out before you do it."

Alois laughed. "I actually wonder how it would be if we were both girls."

Hannah snorted. "You wouldn't be getting this A-List pussy. Only way you'd get it is if you ate my ass," Hannah put her hands on her butt. "And I don't swing that way."

Alois glanced at Hannah, a mischievous smirk playing on his lips. "Lies."

Hannah rolled her eyes and shoved her hands into her pockets. "You caught me off guard!" She snorted. "You were lucky I didn't fart in your mouth."

Alois chuckled and shook his head. "You're wild for no reason."

The corner store was deserted and Spanish music played from an unseen source. A young man was behind the counter, occupied by his phone.

Hannah went off in search for pink lemonade and Alois went to the counter. The young man looked up and took a step back. "Your hair?" He laughed.

Alois smiled. "My money, Jinx?" He held out his hand and wiggled his fingers. Jinx's laughter died in his throat. He sighed and glanced around. "I'll be right back." Then he walked off.

Hannah came up to the counter and put two pink lemonades on the counter along with Doritos and Jalapeno Cheetos. She glanced at Alois. "Don't judge me." She hissed.

Alois gently laughed. "I'm not. You can get more if you'd like- I don't mind as long as it goes to the right places." A smirk played on his lips. Hannah rolled her eyes and walked off, heeding his words.

Jinx came back with a small wooden box. He licked his lips nervously and passed it over to Alois. Alois took it and opened the box. A frown replaced his smirk. He looked at Jinx. "This isn't the amount we agreed on. Where the fuck is my other two thousand?" Alois asked from between gritted teeth. Jinx was suddenly interested in the glass counter.

"I don't have it. They raided my dorm and found half of it and that was all I could sell." He tongued the inside of his mouth. Alois reached across the counter and flicked his head. "You fucking retard, why would you keep it in your dorm?" an exasperated sigh left Alois' lips. "This Is the first and the last time I'm letting your dumbass off the hook."

Hannah came up and put a sandwich on the counter along with a box of cookies. "I'm not putting it back." She said flatly. She looked at her cousin and the teen behind the counter. They looked as if they were in a conversation.

Alois licked his bottom lip and let out a short laugh. _"You don't have to. Just take it. I already paid for it and everything in this bodega."_


	13. Black Girl Magic! No? Okay

Hannah let out a soft sigh and blinked slowly, hearts in her eyes. Why did he have to be so… Alois-y? With his black jeans and black hoodie, his blond hair and blue eyes, his attitude and his vibe. Hannah sighed once more, staring at her cousin. The fact that she couldn't just grab him by the ears and make sweet love with his mouth is what made her want to do it more.

But she didn't. Mina would clap a slap on her so quick she'd go into cardiac arrest.

The sisters got the bright Idea of taking her and Alois late Christmas shopping. Hannah didn't object, but she wondered why? It would take the joy out of Christmas morning. But at least she knew she could get what she wanted, not what she needed.

"No not the gold ones," Alois said impatiently. "The **black** ones, **_the black piercings_**." He'd been here for more than twenty minutes trying to direct the illiterate idiot that manned the counter in Pandora. Mina and Angela were outside, waiting on them. Hannah stood beside her cousin, looking on casually.

In her mind, she was still freaking out in a good way. _'Those girls probably think we're together! They're staring, oh they're staring!_ ' Hannah moved a bit closer to her cousin. _'Good thing I insisted on the matching outfits, we are totally stylin~.'_ This morning Hannah insisted on twin-ing with him so she took his other hoodie, the one with the gold zippers, not that Alois didn't protest a bit but he could never win an argument with Hannah.

"The black ones, yes! How much are they?" Alois said slowly. The Idiot had finally brought up the black piercings and placed them on the counter.

"Oh, 25 each."

Alois pulled out his wallet. He glanced at Hannah, a smirk playing on his lips. He turned away. Hannah rolled her eyes and peeked over his shoulder at his wallet. Alois turned the other way, letting out a short laugh. Hannah whined and tried to peek at his wallet. Alois finally gave the clerk a crisp hundred-dollar bill. Hannah rolled her eyes and flipped her hair, turning away with a pout on her lips.

The clerk bagged Alois' piercings and took the cash. When he handed back the 49 dollars and fifty cents, Hannah snatched it and bolted out of Pandora.

"Hannah you little shit!" Alois grabbed his bag and chased after his cousin.

Hannah ran past Mina and Angela, banging the corner before flying past Milani. Alois banged the corner after her and then stopped. He took off his Adidas slippers, thanking God he was wearing black socks. Then he flew past Milani and bolted into the food court After Hannah.

"Hannah stop playing!" He yelled.

Hannah giggled and maneuvered around a table. "Catch me first Daddy!" She called. Alois wasn't even angry. She as obviously playing. A group of onlookers laughed at Hannah's remark as he passed.

Hannah didn't even see it coming when Alois wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around. Hannah let out a shriek and covered her face as the giggles built up in her throat.

"Thought you were going somewhere?" Alois laughed and kissed her cheek. He set her down and picked up his slippers and slipped them on.

"You can't just do that!" Hannah giggled as she handed him his money.

"You told me to catch you." Alois chuckled as he took it and put it in his wallet. Hannah rolled her eyes and held her hands out. "Take me back to Mommy." She said.

"Do you want to kill me? A little twig?" Alois asked as he pulled his hoody over his head and pulled up his pants.

"Ah!" Hannah shoved her cousin. "I'm thicc, not fat!"

Alois pressed his lips together and raised his brows at Hannah. Hannah couldn't even be mad. She grabbed his arm and hugged It to her breast.

"Let's just walk." She said.

"I thought you wanted a piggy back ride?" Alois asked.

Hannah smiled at her cousin, feeling butterflies flutter in her tummy. "I do." She said happily.

Alois snorted. "So do I." Then he began walking, dragging her along. Hannah still felt the butterflies as she allowed him to drag her.

Mina couldn't even object. She knew Hannah loved Makeup, so she should have braced herself for this. Her, Hannah, Angela and Alois were in Sephora, shopping for Hannah- but Hannah was doing the shopping. She already racked up 200 dollars of makeup.

"Does this one match my skin tone or this one?" Hannah asked as she pointed to the different swatches of foundation on the back of her hand.

Alois arched his brow. "Which one is that?" He pointed to the darker swatch that blended out on her hand.

"Oh this one? It's Cocoa Aren't You Jealous." Hannah stated.

"It fits you." Alois said as he poked her hand. Hannah giggled and picked up an unopened bottle of foundation and put it in the little basket. "Poking me like that…" She said to herself.

Then she moved on lipsticks. They all knew it. Hannah was a whore for matte lipstick. She got Subtle Pink, Cinnamon Brown, Friday (Black), Unicorn Blood, Olive and Poseidon. That alone was 50 dollars.

Mina didn't object, Hannah was a good child with good grades so she had to treat her little girl.

Hannah stopped abruptly from explaining the difference between matte and liquid to Alois. "Do you hear that?" She asked her cousin, a smile growing on her face.

"Hear what?" Alois asked curiously.

Hannah threw her arms up and began to do the loose hip step. " _So, if you're with me, hey hey hey, just ride on with me, hey hey hey, 'Cause there ain't nothing like the black girl magic!_ " Hannah sang loudly, attracting attention to herself and her cousin.

Hannah spun and swung her hips, bobbing her head as she clapped her hands, still doing the loose hip step. " _Watch me now what I do,_ _ **Black girl magic, Black girl magic**_ _!_ " Hannah grabbed Alois' hands and attempted to waltz with him.

Everyone was now looking at Hannah as if she was crazy. " _'Cause there ain't nothing like the black girl magic, That's my spell right on you~!_ " Hannah dragged Alois around the Lip section in a half assed waltz as Mina and Angela tried to pretend they didn't know her.

"Oh my- Hannah you need to stop." Alois laughed as she dragged him. His face was starting to tint pink.

"Come on you gotta sing with me." Hannah giggled as she dragged him around the lip gloss shelves.

"Are you crazy? I'm not singing that-"Alois protested in a weak chuckle.

" ** _So if your with me, just ride on with me! Cause ain't nothing like that white boy magic! White boy magic!_** See? You can sing along now." Hannah couldn't help but smile at his embarrassment.

"Don't look away- come on- sing along now." Hannah tilted his chin up and forced him to look at her by grabbed his cheek.

" ** _That's why I keep my head high, elevated rock your curls and waves,_** " Hannah began. "No? No? Okay." Hannah dropped Alois' hands and picked up the matte and liquid lipsticks she had put down.

"Yeah," Alois agreed.

"Alright so matte dries on your lips and provides full coverage…"

Hannah spent at least 400 in Sephora and she was exhilarated. She had dozens of little bags on the chair next to her and on the table. Alois had bags next to him also, mostly clothing bags. They'd go shopping for more after this.

"What's the point of getting a salad if you're going to put a bacon cheese burger in it?" Alois said as he picked at his fries.

Hannah flipped her hair. "I'm on a diet, gotta keep everything balanced." She said before she took a huge bite of her bacon cheese burger then ate some salad.

Alois chortled and rolled his eyes. "Mom and Aunty are probably up there in BBQ feasting."

Hannah shrugged. "That's on them. Atleast I get more time with your boring ass."

Alois couldn't help but smile a small smile. "Same for your crazy ass, I mean who breaks out singing in a makeup store?"

Hannah finished chewing her food. "I didn't even know Sephora and their racist asses even played music like that." She tongued the inside of her mouth. "Plus, I liked that song. Which girl you know doesn't watch Empire?"

Alois held up his index. "Emma, Cleo, Rikki, Serena, Lyla-"

"You're naming the Mako mermaids idiot!" Hannah laughed and reached over the table to give him a playful shove.

"What? I had to entertain Mako mermaids when I Netflix and Chill-ed with this girl from my neighborhood. We watched a whole season before she decided she wanted to fuck." Alois shrugged and stuffed another fry into his mouth.

Hannah quirked her eyebrow. " _What? Who is that bitch?!_ " Is what Hanna **wanted** to say. But she said; "Oh? I haven't actually Netflix and Chill-ed with anyone, but you know it ain't too late to give this pussy away." She flipped her hair and took a bite of her bacon cheese burger.

Alois held his hands up in defense. "Bring condoms though." Then he pulled out his phone.

Hannah furrowed her brow and gave her cousin a nasty look. She rolled her eyes and looked down at her food and finished it quietly.

 _Why were boys so oblivious?_

It was around six when they left the mall. They all piled into the black jeep, Mina and Angela in the front, Bags in the middle and Hannah and Alois in the back.

Hannah hadn't forgiven him for being such a dick, but when he smiled at her she just forgot all about it. She cuddled up against him, resting her head on his shoulder and looking down at her phone screen. He was entertaining a game of flappy bird.

His high score was 7.

"Shit," Alois hissed. He died on 3. Hannah giggled at his anger. Alois then entertained a game of Temple Run 2.

"I like the water slides." Hannah commented.

"I like your water slide." Alois replied with a soft laugh. Hannah rolled her eyes and gently smiled and cuddled closer.

Later on, that night Hannah found herself staring at her cousin as they watched Teen Lust. It was a movie about a boy being sacrificed by a satanic cult and he had to lose his virginity if he wanted to live so they had to run around trying to get laid.

He watched so intently, laughing or chuckling at certain parts. He licked his lips and absently bit his bottom lip. The way his blonde hair hung in his face and his dazzling blue eyes were trained on the screen. She wished they were trained on her.

Hannah humbled herself. It would never be that way.


	14. Do Something With it

The next morning Alois woke up to his dick being tongued, teased and sucked. He wasn't in his right mind to object and tell Hannah to go brush her damn teeth, like the older cousin he was supposed to be. Alois was never in his right mind to begin with.

Hannah went all in, taking his dick into her mouth and bobbing her head up and down in content, her eyes closed. His dick poked the inside of her cheek and slid in and out of her mouth with no problem. The way the veins felt when her lips slid over them was just amazing. Hannah loved to pull his foreskin back and lap at the tip when he wasn't behaving, it drove him crazy and made his body jump.

Alois groaned and bit his lip. He reached down and ran his fingers through Hannah's hair. Hannah detached her mouth from his dick and licked her lips and tasted his pre-cum. It was bitter and salty. She pumped him, pulling back the foreskin and pushing it forward. It looked so tasty.

Hannah engulfed his dick once more, pushing it to the back of her throat and holding it there. Alois tugged her hair and let out a deep guttural groan as he came in Hannah's mouth. Hannah bobbed her head up and down a few more times before taking her mouth from his cock.

She looked straight him as she swallowed all of it. Then she licked her fingers to finish it off. Alois let out a sigh and tucked himself back into his boxers.

"Does it taste good?" He asked.

Hannah giggled and licked her lips. "It's tart." She said.

"Good to know." Alois let out a soft laugh and sat up. He ran a hand through his hair and yawned. Hannah crawled over and put her hands on his shoulders and kissed his cheek.

"You still tired?" She asked curiously.

A soft smirk played on Alois' lips. "So what if I am?" He quizzed.

Hannah hummed and lolled her head to the side, a soft smile playing on her lips. "I read that morning sex is better than coffee." She whispered into his ear. Alois turned around and tackled Hannah down onto the bed, eliciting a playful gasp from Hannah.

Alois lived for this view. Her back was arched and her curves were just right. She had just enough ass and she was all slicked up and hairless. With a soft sigh, Alois took her waist and gently pulled her back, his dick submerging itself into her oven.

Hannah let out a sigh and began to move. She took him in and then pushed him out at a steady rythmn. His girth was already milking her by the fifth try. Alois let her. He loved the view and Hannah's whines and moans were just music to his ears.

Hannah began to go a bit harder, pressing herself against him with every connection. Alois began to move his hips and Hannah let out a wonton moan, tossing her head back. Her cousin began to speed up the pace, slowly but surely. The sound of skin slapping against skin and lewd wet sounds filled the otherwise quiet room.

He pulled out of his cousin fully and then pushed himself back in, eliciting a queef from her.

"Nngh, right there…" Hannah moaned. She flipped her hair off her shoulder and onto her back. Alois grabbed a handful of her hair and picked up the pace, eliciting more queefs from his cousin. She moaned and groaned, her eyes closed to hold back the tears of pleasure.

"Yes, yes, yes~" Hannah whined as she reached back and put a hand on her waist. She began to move forward and backward, harshly slamming herself against her older cousin and then pulling away. The pain was worth every home run. He reached forward and grabbed her hands, and held them together and began to pound Hannah's pussy, hard.

Hannah cried out and buried her face in the pillow, bracing herself and stiffening her back. She let out a loud moan, calling his name before she came all over his bedsheets. At the same time her cousin let out a satisfied groan as he pulled his dick out of her, his cum landing on her ass.

Hannah watched her cousin from the one-seater in the corner of the Livingroom, her sapphires looking on longingly. Hannah was well aware of the fact that he was her cousin, but she couldn't help feeling this way. The heart wants what the heart wants. Hannah wouldn't deny it.

 _She loved Alois, Romantically and Familiarly_.

Hannah doubted he'd ever see her in that way. She was just his cousin and his fuck buddy, that's all. It wasn't as if Hannah hadn't tried to so subtly hint her feelings towards him. He was very oblivious to the matter or her simply changed the subject.

Of course, she had Alois he was her cousin. She could break up any relationship with any little girl he met, but he would never be _hers_. To want somebody you couldn't have was such a horrible feeling.

"So you like licking people?" Alois cooed to the big white and black tabby. The cat purred and nuzzled up to Alois.

"Aww Hanna." Alois cooed as he scratched behind its ear and ran his hand along the cats back. Hanna purred and let out a soft meow. She pawed at Alois' hand, trying to bring lay on it. Alois kept petting her, itching behind her ear and running his hand over her fur from her head to her tail.

Hannah came over and sat next to her cousin. Then she cuddled up to him and hugged his arm, resting her head on his shoulder. "Cousin~." She whined. Alois gently smiled, looking over at Hannah as he petted Hanna.

"Hmm?" He sounded.

"I love you, Cousin." Hannah sighed.

"I love you too Hannah, you know that." Alois looked down at Hanna. She looked up at Hannah with her large blue eyes. Hanna hissed and jumped off of Alois' lap and then strutted off, with one last meow.

Hanna reminded Alois of Hannah, they were so petty and arrogant it wasn't even funny. They both wanted his attention all the time too. Hanna was named after Angela's late mother but Alois liked to think Hanna was named after Hannah, since they were so alike.

Hannah inhaled his scent and let out a sigh. God, he always smelt so good. Hannah reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, pushing back his stubborn cowlick. She smiled at him, a warm smile. Alois returned the smile, though it wasn't as bright.

"If I become a pornstar promise me you'll watch all of my videos?" Hannah said suddenly.

Alois quirked his eyebrow at her. "How did you go from being a creep to being a ho? And why would I watch your videos?"

Hannah rolled her eyes and playfully pushed his head. "So you admit you don't want another man to destroy this pussy?" She said in a sassy tone.

"I never said that." Alois chuckled.

Hannah gently smiled. "Yes you are!" She teased.

Alois shrugged. "So what if I am?" he quizzed.

"Then you admit you love my pussy?" Hannah tease with a smirk. She hugged his arm to his chest. "Aww it's okay, you know Becky's pussy could never compare to mine~."

Alois let out a short laugh and covered his face for a second, his cheek burning hot. Hannah smiled at him once more.

"Jesus, what is it with you and these conversations?" Alois sighed as he uncovered his face. He looked at his cousin and saw her smile. It literally brightened up any room and certainly his mood.

Hannah shrugged and lolled her head side to side. "Because I gotta know, okay?" Hannah flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Because you can't have anyone better than me- as a matter of fact no bitch will ever compare to me, truth be told."

Before Alois could answer his phone rang. He pulled it halfway out of his picket, peeped, then shoved it back in, ignoring the call. "You are too petty, it'll get you beat up in these streets." Alois said as he gave Hannah is undivided attention once more.

Hannah quirked her eyebrow. "Beat up? Where? I don't put my hands on anybody but if I fight I turn into the devil right quick and are you gonna ignore that call?" Hannah quizzed.

Alois nodded. "They aren't as important as you. And you turn into the devil? Really you good noodle?" Alois quizzed with a shit eating grin.

Hannah hummed and flipped her hair once more. "I haven't been in a fight since 10th grade," She pouted. "But you know I can get down and dirty if I have to~. Just hit me up next time a girl decides to hit you boo~." Hannah said in a thick southern belle accent.

"I'll make sure I won't." Alois chuckled. "You look like you might catch a case."

Hannah rolled her eyes and playfully hit him. "Don't jinx me Alois!"


	15. 2016-2017

**_A Few Days Later…_** ****

Hannah wore her cute olive bodysuit that had a deep V-neck that laced up, showing her incredible bust with her black pencil bottom skirt which hugged her small waist and wide hips along with a cute olive lace-up booties that were heel-less. Her hair was in a neat bow bun, her lips were matte red, her eyebrows were slayed and her skin was even and flawless.

Of course, Hannah had to bring her A-game! She was meeting Alois' friends. She wanted to come off as sophisticated and beautiful but at the same time chill with good vibes.

Alois snuck her out of the backdoor so Mina wouldn't see her outfit. Hannah could practically feel her diamond bindi throb when she got mad and Hannah didn't wanna catch those tawa lashes.

"Are you sure they'll like me?" Hannah asked, biting her lip and looking on in worry. She held onto her cousin's hand and he led her down the sidewalk.

Alois glanced over at her and then let out a soft laugh. "I have a feeling you're just saying this because you don't have any friends.." A soft smirk played on his lips.

Hannah tongued the inside of her mouth. "No, it's just that I- I don't do good with new people." Hannah said as he wringed her fingers. She looked up and noticed a native teenager looking at her assets as she passed. Hannah bit her bottom lip and smiled at him, making his face light up with a blush. _Hannah didn't know brunettes even blushed._

Alois hummed and lolled his head side to side. "Oh come on, they're just as funny and odd as you!" Alois nudged her. "Just chill out yeah?"

Hannah inhaled and exhaled, closing her eyes then opening them. "Okay, I'm chill. I'm okay. I'm tranquila." She said slowly.

Alois snorted. "Tranquila means quiet in Spanish, I think you mean 'Tranquil'." Alois teased as he led her into the corner store. Hannah rolled her eyes. "Oh well, sue me." She said flatly.

Alois wasn't old enough to buy beer and cigarettes, but Jinx sure as hell sold them to him. Jinx looked at Hannah, seemingly distracted by her beauty or her breast- maybe both.

Alois snapped his fingers at Jinx. "I hate these. Do you have Newport?" Alois asked he put the box of smokes back onto the counter. Hannah glanced around the store in curiosity and then let go of her cousin's hand before walking off. Jinx took the box and stared at her ass until she disappeared around a shelf.

" _Damn, who is she_?" Jinx asked as he handed Alois the Newport smokes.

"Her name is Alois' Little Sister, no last name." Alois said flatly as he opened the box and looked inside. "I need at least three more."

Jinx arched his eyebrow. "Adopted, right? And why haven't you _hit that_ _ **yet**_?" He said in a whisper-hiss. He passed up three more boxes of Newport smokes.

"What makes you think I'd tell you even if I did?" Alois asked as he put the smokes into the bag. His phone rang and Alois pulled it out his pocket. He bit his bottom lip and let out a soft chuckle before answering.

"Hello?" Alois leaned on the counter. "I'm just at home chilling baby, why?" Alois chortled, letting air out his nose. "Oh, so it's like that now? Aight, how about I come over later since you wanna act petty like that?" Alois glanced at Jinx, who was looking on in curiosity. " _J'attendrai avec impatience, bébé_. (I'll be looking forward to It baby.)"

Then Alois hung up and looked at Jinx with a smirk. Jinx smirked and looked away, subtly hinting the obvious. Hannah came back around the shelf with lemonade and chips. She glanced at the two, rolling her eyes at Alois and his smirk before putting them on the counter.

When Hannah reached for her phone Jinx spoke up. "It's on the house." He said.

"I don't take free things from strangers," Hannah said flatly.

"Ooh, she's sassy," Jinx said to Alois.

"Sassy? Try petty." Alois snorted.

"Petty as in girly or just the acrylic nails?" Jinx quizzed.

"She twerks." Alois chuckled.

Jinx ran a hand through his chocolate hair and licked his lip. "Steal her man or stripper?"

Alois clicked his tongue. "Boy! Let me tell you-"

Hannah slapped Alois' shoulder. "Stop it~!" She whined and crossed her arms. Alois laughed and licked his lips before sighing. "Fine." He said. "You're sure a kill joy."

Jinx bagged the things, Alois paid and they were on their way.

Alois led her to a normal looking suburban house. At least it looked normal on the outside. Hannah unconsciously fixed her perfect hair and smoothed her clothing. Alois rang the doorbell.

The door opened and a tall blonde in all white with his long blonde hair in a bun stood there, his face passive. Then a grin came ot his handsome features. He ignored Alois and went straight to Hannah. He took her hand and spun her around, checking out her assets.

"Damn, well what's your name mami?" He asked as he offered her a soft smile. Hannah smiled nervously and looked away. She was used to guys looking but not touching.

"What's your name?" She asked in return.

He stared at Hannah for a second before answering. "Daddy, and you are?"

Hannah's smile turned into a 'petty' smile. "Alois' little sister, tis a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Why do I feel like your lying?" He said with a playful smirk.

"Because she isn't lying you pervert." Alois smiled and shoved the beers into his hand. "And it's nice to see you too Aleistor, now let me in you little bitch."

Aleistor tongued the side of his mouth and chuckled. "So that's how it is? Ghost on your boy for a week and you show up with smokes and beer?" Aleistor let out a short laugh and stepped aside. "Just don't get jumped."

"Yeah yeah- shut the fuck up." Alois took Hannah's hand and led her into the house. Hannah tossed a smile back at Aleistor before Alois pulled her around the corner. The house smelled of an odd combination of vanilla and smoke.

"I won't die in here.\, right? Hannah asked quickly.

"Maybe." Alois hummed. Then he turned the corner into the Livingroom, pulling Hannah along with him.

"Well shit- Look who came out of hiding!" A strawberry blonde teenager announced, beer in his hand with a chick on the other. Everyone looked up immediately from their conversations and task. Hannah awkwardly tried not to make eye contact.

"Where the fuck you been? We haven't seen you since November your creeping ass!" A raven-haired teenager with cinnamon brown eyes clapped Alois on the back, making the blonde gasp. Hannah giggled and looked away. Everyone carried on, accepting their presence.

 _'Damn, are all his friends Jawns?'_ She thought to herself. Hannah glanced around the room doing a once over on everyone. There were mostly teenage girls and boys, some were legal and some were not telling by the way they acted. Everyone did their own thinking, drinking, talking or smoking give or take. Hannah looked down at her cousin's hand and then gave it a squeeze. Alois returned the squeeze, which gave her butterflies. Hannah looked up and locked eyes with another girl, all the way across the room. Long luscious black hair, matte red lips with brown eyes. Tall, Latina and definitely, 'Mommy'. Hannah was about to turn Lesbian and have a crush on her the entire time- that is until she gave Hannah a nasty look and rolled her eyes too.

Hannah wanted to hold her chest and gasp. _'Like, Ma, I was about to come over and tell you that you were sexy- why you gotta be like that?"_ Hannah thought to herself. _'Bitches don't know I'm crazy, lord. I forgive her.'_

"Ooh, who is this?" The strawberry-haired teenager dropped the girl on his arm and made his way over to Hannah. He took her waist and looked her up and down, a smirk playing on his lips. Hannah glanced at Alois who was in his own conversation. She felt a tad bit guilty. This was his friend- she shouldn't be doing this.

 _'Bring condoms though.'_ She remembered what he said, as if she was nothing to him, as if he didn't even want to claim her

Hannah smiled and looked him up and down. He dressed nice and he was cute. His voice matched his appearance, deep and hoarse. "I'm Hannah, what's good with you?" She said sweetly. He returned the smile. "Finnian, call me Finny. Hannah means 'Grace' in Hebrew, correct?"

Hannah gently giggled and nodded. "Yeah, I guess you do your research, don't you?"

Finny chortled and his light touch on Hannah's waist made her feel odd. "Do you drink?" He asked.

Before Hannah could answer, Alois cut in her conversation. "No, idiot what type of questions are you asking her, she's 16 dumbass."

"Well damn, let her speak for herself mother fucker- are you her father?" Finny shot back.

Alois chuckled and glanced at the other teenager. He sighed and licked his lips before answering. "Yes motherfucker, I'm her daddy. You got a problem?"

"Daddy? Best believe I'll be daddy by next year." Finny said smartly, his smirk growing.

"No, what you will do is take your hand off of her waist, first off before I have to scrape you the fuck up off the floor. And second of all," Alois arched his blonde eyebrow. "Where the fuck my beer? You offering beers to people and I don't get one?"

Finny chuckled and reached out, giving Alois a playful shove. "Okay, Okay I'll get you a corona you whiny shit." Then he glanced at Hannah. "What do you want?'

Hannah shrugged and looked down. "A corona?" She wasn't sure if she was asking or demanding.

Finny winked at Hannah. "Nice."

"Hurry up prison wife," Alois called as he kicked Finny in the ass as he walked away.

"Bitch!" Finny laughed as he rounded the corner.

"I'll catch you later, excuse me." Alois told the other teen as he took his cousin's hand and led her further into the house. The décor was nice, brown, black and white.

"Is that your friend or…?" Hannah asked. "Because you two sounded like you were gonna get it."  
Alois shook his head and chuckled. "Finny? Nah, we've been like that since 8th grade." He looked over at Hannah with a smirk playing on his lips. "So you're cheating on me now?"

Hannah rolled her eyes and playfully pushed his head. "Oh shut up, I can't flirt?"

"I never said that." Alois hummed.

"But really, did you see those girls in there? Oh my god, they're all Facebook ho's right?" Hannah asked as she threw her arm over her cousin's shoulder.

Alois shrugged. "Maybe, I'm not sure." Alois snaked his hand around her waist and pulled her a bit closer as he strolled the hall.

Hannah felt the matter poking at her, like she should say something. She didn't wanna pop off without at least telling her cousin what was up. "That Latina girl, the one with the red dress that was by the T.V. Do you know her?" Hannah asked.

"No, why?" Alois asked.

"Because she's Mommy. Damn, she's sexy." Hannah sighed. "Just when I try to vibe with a bitch they gotta get an attitude."

Alois chuckled and glanced at Hannah. "Come on, it's new year's. Don't be like that- you're too pretty to be fighting." He gave her waist a soft squeeze.

"Me? Fighting? I'm a good noodle." Hannah clicked her tongue. "So is she one of your little ho's?" Hannah asked fatly. "Because your phone has been ringing an awful lot the past few days and some bitch had the nerve to call you at 3 in the morning while you were destroying this pussy- So I need to know." Hannah wasn't even blunt, she was ruthless.

Alois sighed and looked down, then back at Hannah. "Damn, aren't you a detective? And do you want me to be honest or tell a lie so we don't have to start off 2017 fighting?" Alois asked bluntly.

"I don't care if I have to fight with you- I rather that then some random bitch, so the truth please." Hannah said flatly, but her voice was full of attitude.

"Yes, she is one of my 'Ho's' as you put it, her name is Yatzari. I met her I think after thanksgiving break and we've been talking for a few weeks." Alois said in all honesty, not holding anything back.

Hannah exhaled and nodded slowly. ' _Just- breathe Hannah, you got this. Don't even think about crying_.' Hannah let her cousin go and held her hand in her hand. "I'll be right back, don't go anywhere." With that, she turned around and walked away.

"Hannah what are you doing?" Alois grabbed her arm. "What are you going to do?"

Hannah rolled her eyes. "I can't take a piss?" She asked. Then she wrenched her arm free and disappeared around the corner.

"Oh! Hannah, I got your beer." Finny said with a sheepish smile when she spotted her.

"Not right now, where is the bathroom?" Hannah put her hands on her cheeks as she felt them burn.

"Upstairs, second door on your left."

"Thanks."

When Hannah passed the Livingroom to go upstairs, she tried not to look at Yatzari, but it was inevitable. She glared at Hannah and looked her up and down. Hannah returned the look and rolled her eyes before climbing the stairs.

(You probably want to think of the song Halo by Beyonce.)

In the bathroom, Hannah had a breakdown. She fanned her face, she sniffled, she breathed harshly as she tried her hardest not to cry. She didn't spend two hours doing her makeup just to ruin it. Hannah sniffled once more and hung over the sink, breathing harshly. She slowly looked up into the mirror at her reflection.

Hannah didn't see Hannah. She saw a sniveling little bitch who was scared of losing the person she cared for to someone else. She saw a little girl who was too scared to stand up to the bullies almost every day. Hannah did not see Hannah.

'Pathetic." Hannah snapped.

Hannah sighed and then took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She held it in then she let it out, opening her eyes. Hannah slapped her cheeks and stood straight. She looked at herself in the mirror and smile grew on her face.

"Damn I look good," Hannah said to herself.

Hannah ran her hands over her breast then over her flat stomach. She patted her stomach and giggled. Hannah broke out in the 'running man', laughing like a dumbass.

Then she went stoic and stared at herself once more. Hannah reached up and let her hair down out of her bun. It was wavy, not curly. She was born with white hair due to Mary Antionette syndrome but she dyed it lavender. Her hair was long, it went past her butt, and it was soft and she had little curly baby hairs. They never went away.

Hannah flipped her hair and smiled brighter.

"Take my cousin? Bitch, where?"

"I would like to object." Hannah announced as she took Alois' beer from his hand. She elbowed him away as she held it to her lips and drank the fizzy bitter liquid until her throat burned. Then she handed the bottle back, half empty.

"You fucking giraffe." Alois chortled as he took the bottle back.

"What? I didn't get one." Hannah flipped her hair and draped herself over her cousin, tussling his hair. "Sharing is caring, man."

"But I don't care." Alois gently laughed before he took a sip of the intoxicating drink. He was already a bit buzzed.

"Oh yes you do, you ain't gotta lie. You love this pussy." Hannah cooed.

"Must you?" Alois wrapped his arm around her waist and gave it a little squeeze. Hannah felt her butterflies striking up again. "That was a mighty long piss," Alois said.

Hannah shrugged. "Maybe I had to shit, we'll never know." She hummed.

"I don't wanna know." Alois snorted.

"I took a shit," Hannah said.

"Oh-h-h-h my god, why in the fuck would you tell me that Hannah?" Alois groaned/laughed.

For at least half of the night Hannah stayed on her cousin's arm, harassing him and draping herself all over him to annoy him, drinking his beer and eating his food. There wasn't a moment you wouldn't find Hannah with him. And that sucked, for Yatzari especially.

Alois ignored her calls and stopped answering her when they texted. It hurt, because she really was feeling him and thought they could be something more. Now he had the nerve to show up at this party with arm candy and ignore her? That was not how it went in Yatzari world. There was a split moment when Alois was with his friends and she was left in the kitchen, idly drinking a beer.

Gathering courage, Yatzari walked away from her friends. Yatzari wasn't scared of anyone- but that girl he came with looked like she had the strength of a grown man, even if she looked at feminine and girly. There was something off about her.

Hannah idly drank her beer, leaning on the counter as she waited for her cousin to come back. He said he wouldn't be long. Hannah texted Mina, telling her that everything was fine and she'd be home by 3. It took a lot of begging just to be able to come to this party.

Hannah turned off her phone and put it in her little clam clutch. Hannah glanced up and saw Yatzari coming towards her. Hannah would have smiled and waved if the circumstances were different. She sure as hell would have turned Lesbian too.

Hannah sighed and relaxed. She didn't stand straight or put on a face. No bitch was gonna make her feel uncomfortable.

Yatzari stopped in front of her, looked Hannah up and down. She smiled. "Hey, how are you doing?" She asked.

Hannah took another sip of her beer. "I'm fine, just waiting for Alois." Hannah said flatly. She could she something flicker on Yazari's face. Yatzari held her hand as if she was trying not to hit Hannah. Her brown eyes became harder.

"Yeah, so wassup with you and him? You the new bitch or something?" Yatzari asked flatly.

Hannah smiled at Yatzari. "I'm not the used bitch or the new bitch, I'm _the_ bitch." Hannah straightened up. "Why do you wanna know? Because I can tell you why he left you unseen." Hannah gently giggled. "Because when we talk, his phone is off, when we sleep together, his phone is off and when we fuck, his phone in my hand recording. You want a video boo? Because I have _plenty_."

Yatzari arched her eyebrow at Hannah, a nasty looking taking over her pretty face. "I'm sorry, _who the fuck are you talking to like that?_ I came over here to ask a question-there's no need to be petty." Yatzari clasped her hands. "Bitch you must not know me- I'm _crazy_."

Hannah tilted her head. "Bitch I'm talking to **you**. You came over here, yes, and you asked a question and I answered. I'm being polite so calm the fuck down. And I'm sorry? You must not know me either- because I'm also crazy _, I came from my mother_."

Yatzari rolled her eyes. "Listen, Ma, you're really sexy and I get your doing your thing and defending what you think is yours-"

"And you're really sexy too Ma, I'm not gonna hate, you look good- you look _gorgeous_ but listen," Hannah said. "I'm defending what is mine- he has always been mine, is and always will be okay? So I need you to understand that, turn the fuck around and walk away because I'm done with you. Just gimme your phone number so I can send you a video of me cumming all over that dick okay?"

Yatzari licked her red lips and slowly nodded, looking down at her feet. "It's new year's and the ball is about to drop, So I'm gonna let your disrespect slide. But in 2017, if I catch you on the streets it's on sight, are we clear?" She asked.

Hannah smiled. "Crystal, I'll be here after new year's bitch. Don't pull my hair and I won't have cause to fuck you up."

Yatzari rolled her eyes. "Mhm, he's coming over to my house tonight, don't cry about it." Then she walked away.

"I'll sleep on his pillow and wait for him in the morning."

The ball was dropping in five minutes and everybody gathered in the Livingroom. It was cramped, to be frank. Hannah was in the crowd with Alois and his friends, her hand around his waist and her head on his shoulder. She didn't tell him about the little talk she had with his little ho.

"Damn you need a breath mint. Aunty's gonna be mad." Hannah teased.

"I'll breath in her face, she knows it." Alois chortled.

"If she slaps you Imma laugh." Hannah chuckled.

"Then I'll make you wet the bed," Alois whispered.

Hannah purred and bit her lip. "And I'll suck the soul out of your cock," Hannah whispered in turn.

"Not if I put you in cardiac arrest first." Alois kissed her cheek. Hannah licked his cheek, eliciting a groan from her cousin. She giggled and cuddled closer.

The countdown began.

 **5**

Alois idly rubbed Hannah's side, giving her butterflies.

 **4**

Hannah squeezed him and sighed. "I love you." She whispered.

 **3**

"I love you too, Hannah," Alois whispered.

 **2**

Hannah looked up at him, a soft smile growing on her lips.

 **1**

Then she kissed his cheek. Alois turned his head and connected their lips. Her eyes fluttered close and so did his own. Their tongues danced in sync. Hannah turned to face him, placing her hand on his cheek. Alois wrapped both hands around her waist and pulled her closer.

 ** _HAPPY 2017!_** ****


	16. Raindrops

_'It's a new year and also a new me.'_ Said no sane Hannah Annafellows.

Her pettiness was on a whole new level; Upgrade 2017.

"Can I see your phone?" Hannah held her hand out, her French tip acrylics freshly done and manicured into a claw shape.

"Why?" Alois asked before he shoved a handful of gummy bears into his mouth. He glanced up at his cousin then back down at his phone.

"I just wanna see it." Hannah whined as she shook her hand. "Unless you have something to hide." She added in a sassy tone.

"Hide what? This is my phone and unless you pay my bill then you don't have to worry about me hiding anything." Alois said with a mouthful of gummy bears.

"Give me the damn phone." Hannah snapped as she reached forward and snatched his IPhone. Alois didn't object, he stuffed my gummy bears into his mouth and chillaxed.

Alois had his hair back in a pink headband with blush on his cheek, courtesy of Hannah, and he wore a white t-shirt with grey jeggings and black ankle socks. Tis was the fourth day of the new year and Alois was just- in the zone. Hannah on the other hand made it her job to take up all of his time, stop him from texting when possible, you know her daily pettiness.

"Who is Marisol?" Hannah asked as she scrolled through his messenger app. "Who the fuck is Jada? Keri? Bridgett? _And why the fuck are you still texting that bitch Yatzari?_ Was her disrespectful eyeroll at me not enough for you to cut her off?" Hannah gave her cousin a nasty look.

Alois sorted for green gummy bears. "First off Hannah, why does it matter to you? And it's a new year- just let it slide." Alois glanced up at her, ignoring her nasty glare. "I could have stomped so many people at that party but I said _'It's a new year Alois, just stay on your grind'_."

Hannah scoffed. "No- It matters to me because that bitch disrespected you and you're sending her selfies? Did she know I was next to your dumbass when you took it? And half of these bitches look like they're basic! The fuck is your problem?" Hannah snapped. She kept scrolling up in their texts. "It's like you're a fucking puppy- you can't keep your dick to one wine at a time." Hannah grumbled.

Alois reached out and snatched his phone from his cousin. "Why the fuck is my love life any of your concern? And so what if she rolled her eyes at you? Your fucking pettiness is unbearable! What you need to do is work on your anger problems and making friends because you lack in those departments."

Hannah got on her knees and gave Alois a hard shove. "Bitch I am supposed to be your love life!" She screamed. "Ever heard of loyalty?! I'm your cousin and you're supposed to have my back regardless of how angry and petty I am or can be!" Hannah shoved Alois again. "Because you can bet I'd ride into war for you! All I ask is that you not talk to her and you can't even do that for me! Hannah! Your cousin!"

"First off you need to back the fuck up-" Alois shoved Hannah onto her ass. Hannah went to shove him back but he grabbed her hands and got on his knees over her. "She rolled her eyes at you- you roll your eyes at me all the time so what does it matter?! You know you're like my little sister, trust and believe I'd go into war for you but come on Hannah! It was just an eyeroll! Fine- you don't want me talking to her I won't, you happy now?!"

Hannah gritted her teeth and clenched her jaw. "Yes- very."

"Glad to know." Alois scoffed before letting her wrist go.

Hannah shoved him and scrambled off the bed. She snatched her phone and her jacket before storming off, slamming the door behind her.

Alois gritted his teeth, his breath uneven. He yanked off the pink headband and threw it across the room. He growled and punched a hole into the wall above the bedhead.

Hannah pushed the door to the bodega and walked in. She glanced around, seeing it was nearly deserted. Jinx was behind the counter, popping gum and on his phone. Hannah sniffled and walked up the counter.

"How much are the smokes?" She asked as she slid a ten-dollar bill onto the counter. Jinx looked up at her, his blue eyes locking with her own. A smirk played on his lips.

"I need an I.D." He said. "And they're 11.50."

Hannah rolled her eyes. "I.D. my ass. You let Alois buy them." She snapped.

Jinx let out a soft laugh and shook his head. He turned around and grabbed a pack of Newport smokes and put them on the counter. He took the ten and put it in the register.

Hannah licked her lips and took the pack of smokes. She wasn't sure what she was doing with them, but she just wanted them. Perks of having leftover Christmas money.

"What are you gonna do with those?" Jinx asked curiously, tilting his head with that playful smile of his. Hannah looked up at him, really looked at him. She never noticed his sapphires were that intense. She never noticed the way his smile lines appeared when he smiled. Or the way his chocolate brown hair fell into his pale face, a perfect contrast.

Hannah stared at him for a bit more. Jinx snapped his fingers at her. "You high?" He asked with a soft chuckle. "I mean, I can splash water on you right now if you want."

Hannah didn't know what she was doing. She reached over the counter and placed her cold hand on his cheek. Hannah locked eyes with him, her sapphires on his own. Hannah leaned over the counter and pressed her lips to his own.

Hannah didn't know what she was doing, but she knew he was a rebound.

Jinx's eyes fluttered close and Hannah's eyes stayed wide open. The kiss broke a few seconds later. Hannah offered him a soft smile. Jinx's playful smirk returned. "My house or yours?" He asked.

Hannah gently giggled and bit her lip. "Only If you have a condom."

Alois had calmed down by the time Hannah came back two hours later. He idly ate his third pack of gummy bears, picking out the green ones when Hannah came through his room door. She didn't look at him as she grabbed her towel and the things she'd need in the shower.

Alois didn't see her after that. She didn't even sleep in his room that night.


	17. Stay

Hannah had never had sex with anyone else other than her cousin. It was… different. She wasn't at all comfortable. She felt so self-conscious. Hannah felt like she'd just given her virginity to a stranger. And Jinx was Alois' friend. Jinx wasn't even his real name- it was Justin. She learned that when he made her say his name.

Hannah slept with Mina that night. She didn't want to sleep with Alois because then he'd make her feel guilty simply by looking at him or hearing his voice. Hannah tried to avoid him, but he lived here. It wasn't that simple.

Hannah sat on the front step, her sweater around her as she stared at her feet. She wasn't thinking, she was just zoning out. The door opened, but Hannah didn't register that. She registered the fact that Alois sat next to her on the steps.

She pulled her sweater tighter around her and looked at her feet again. "Hi…" She said softly.

"Are you mad at me?" Alois asked curiously.

Hannah shrugged. "No…" She said.

Alois nodded and looked at his feet. He had on socks. "Did I do something wrong? Didn't I give you what you want?" Alois looked over at Hannah. "Why are you acting like that?"

Hannah sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm just thinking. I need to be alone."

"About what?" Alois asked.

"Nothing."

"Then how can you be thinking?"

"Go away." Hannah sighed.

"No, I'm not going anywhere. I live here." Alois said flatly.

"You're annoying." Hannah scoffed.

"Thanks," Alois said.

They grew quiet for a minute. The cool air buzzed with life all around them.

"I had sex," Hannah said randomly.

Alois quirked his eyebrow at her. "With?"

"Jinx," Hannah said quickly.

Alois blinked. He could have sworn his vision was shook. He felt as if he couldn't breathe, it was hard. Alois inhaled then exhaled, closing his eyes.

"Why. The. Fuck. Would you fuck my friend?" Alois said slowly. He opened his eyes and locked them on Hannah. He clenched his jaw and gritted his teeth. It took all of his willpower not to slap the shit out of her. He wasn't even angry. Alois wasn't even pissed. Alois was furious.

Hannah sighed and looked down at her feet. "Because you made it clear you don't want me." Hannah said softly. "So why am I still holding on? Sure, I'll be your cousin- I'll still love you but I'm not gonna chase you…" Hannah blinked back her tears. She sniffled and swiped her hand at her eyes.

"But that's my friend! What? Are you retarded?!" Alois snapped as he made wild motions with his hands. "And I don't want you?! I don't want you?! The fuck is that supposed to mean, Hannah?! You never even fucking asked me- you went out and fucked my friend!"

Hannah gave him a nasty look. "So now you know how I feel when you go fuck those other girls then you still come back to me as if nothing's wrong!" Her voice rose from a whisper to a strong reprimand. She stood up to face him, her anger growing by the second. "You don't even make it clear! Your Bipolar ass keeps sending me mixed signals and on top of that you don't even realize it when I so gently hint my feelings for you, so fuck you!" Hannah reached out and shoved Alois with one hand and then walked away, leaving the front yard and walking down the sidewalk.

Alois blinked. Then he ran to catch up with her. "Don't you walk away from me! You got my white ass on this sidewalk with no fucking shoes since you wanna argue!" Alois screamed from behind her, attracting the attention of others. "So let's argue! If you take one more step pray to go I won't fucking drag your ass by your hair back home!" Alois was literally doing the most. Walking in socks on the sidewalk and yelling at the top of his lungs at her, making a spectacle.

Hannah whipped around and screamed "You act like I wanna argue with you! You got me out here in these streets looking like a fool!" Hannah slapped her fist into her hand. "I fucking care about you and this is how you repay me?!"

"You're saying it as if you made your feelings clear! You said nothing, you do nothing! If you really wanted me- if you really wanted to be something, then you'd stop ducking around the fucking bush! Until then Hannah, don't say shit about me, my ho's or my love life!" Alois screamed, slapping his own fist in his hand.

"Nah! Nah! You're not gonna stand there and spew bullshit!" Hannah took a few steps forward. "I bust my ass, I bend over backwards! I gave you my virginity! I literally go to war for you and you're gonna say I don't hint my feelings for you!? I don't do anything?!" Hannah shrieked. "Square the fuck up because you're pissing me off! Square the fuck up!

"I'm saying it like it is!" Alois snapped. "If you don't like the truth then I guess you're not ready for the real world! On top of that, I would have damn sure said something if you told me! Not get mad and petty!"

Tears came to Hannah's eyes, a sharp wave of emotion crashing down on her. Hannah gritted her teeth and balled her hands up. She stomped up to her cousin and pulled back before posting a stinging slap on him.

"Shut up." She whispered.

Alois gritted his teeth. He reached out and wrapped his arms around Hannah, pulling her into a bone crushing hug. He sighed and closed his eyes. "I can't fucking stand you." Alois whispered. He kissed her head. "I love you.

Hannah let loose and cried into his shoulder, ruining his shirt with snot and tears. She wrapped her arms around him, digging her nails into his back and trying to pull him closer than humanly possible. They stood there in silence. Onlookers filmed the dispute on their phones while others 'Aww'd' or kept it pushing.

Hannah sniffled and took a deep breath. "I like you." She whispered.

"You do?" Alois asked in a mere whisper.

Hannah dug her nails harder into his back. "I really do… and it's hard for me… to come out and say it." Hannah whispered. "So don't ask…"

"Do you want to be with me?" Alois asked.

Hannah was quiet for a second. She was trying to register this. The argument replayed in her head repeatedly. She wished she could have said different things, maybe it wouldn't have gotten so heated.

With a shaky breath, Hannah said, "I do…"

Alois pulled back to see her face. Hannah tried to avoid looking at him, into his intense blue eyes. Alois gently took Hannah's chin and tilted her head upwards before pressing his lips to her own. Hannah's eyes fluttered close and she kissed him back before she could even register she was being kissed. Alois' eyes fluttered close as he got more into it, their tongues tasting each other, mouth on mouth, as they swapped saliva.

The kiss broke, their breaths ragged. Their eyes locked, sapphire on baby blue.


End file.
